Trauma Center: Racing Against Time
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: It had time to develop over 16 years, becoming stronger and deadlier. Why has it surfaced now? Of all times and what's this about Caduceus EUROPE being against the operation! DerekAngie Complete with Bonus!
1. Is Something Wrong?

Me: Why does it seem Savato was the only one that evolved?

Dr. Stiles: (_shrugs_) Maybe just because it centers on the heart or it depends on the person.

Me: (_thinks_) …. Yeah, that is a good point.

Dr. Stiles: Why am I the only one here now?

Me: (_grins_) I have a reason… Trauma Center is the property of Atlus not me. Oh yeah… notes…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter One: Is Something Wrong?

oOoOoOo

She always held a brisk walk down the halls of Caduceus USA, her crimson heels  
clicking with every step. Her blonde hair flowed behind her as she moved passed door  
after door, room after room, celadon eyes scanning the contents. She straightened her  
pink nurse's dress, slightly frustrated. It was the end of the third floor so he had to be in  
the last room. Grabbing the door firmly, she almost burst into the room, ready to yell at  
his slacking lately, but immediately stopped.

Angie Thompson was never one to stop from giving commands being taught so by her  
mother. It was dark in the room; the window curtains pulled shut allowing the light to fill  
the room only from the hall. There was grunt from a single couch in the room and creak  
as someone rolled over. As quietly as possible, Angie made her way over to the couch,  
looking at the occupant as they slept on. She smiled slightly, heart pounding as she  
touched his face lightly.

Pale brown eyes opened slowly, blinking slowly. He rubbed one eye, moving his glasses  
slightly as she pulled her hand back. Dr. Derek Stiles looked at Angie, still half asleep.  
"Angie? What time is it?" he asked, yawning. "It's almost 11:00 pm. Remember, we got  
night shift?" she replied, moving back as he stood. Dr. Stiles stared off for a second, but  
came snapping back down as he sighed heavily, "Oh… now I remember…" "Just as lazy  
as ever…" Angie groaned, rubbing her forehead.

He chuckled, "Uh, right… anything important that needs looking into now?" "No,  
nothing of real importance," she answered, checking a clipboard she grasped tightly. He  
moved towards the door, some of his brown hair still ruffled but not looking any different  
from any other day. "Right, I'll go and make sure that new guy doesn't stay overtime," he  
announced, sounding slightly nervous. "Ok, I gue…" the words didn't even leave  
completely but he was already gone. _'Ugh… that idiot…' _Angie thought, smirking.

Had it only been a year since they were brought together as Doctor and Nurse? That  
sounded about right. Her, the cold nurse only trying to get him to be a better doctor, even  
calling him a fake and him, the laid back doctor who got serious when the going got  
rough. Now what about GUILT? Less than 4 months at the most since it had disappeared.  
Most wondered though, had it disappeared, or was it just in hiding, waiting to attack  
again? Thoughts of such were set aside by most.

Angie went about straightening the room and pulling the curtains open, allowing the  
moonlight to enter through the crystal clear window. Her gazed turned to the sky,  
'_Hmm… the news didn't mention rain tonight… oh well, the news isn't always right…'_  
As she fastened the dangling fabrics, she looked back towards the couch. _'Why did he  
close the blinds? The moon can't keep someone awake…'_ she thought, her heart  
thumping again as she thought about the Doctor.

Her cheeks turned red and she shook her head. "No, he's the Doctor you assist… get a  
hold of yourself girl," she mumbled to no one. The thumping didn't cease, but instead,  
started to become slightly painful. She placed a hand on her chest as the pain started to  
burn. She stumbled forward, reaching for something to steady herself until the pain  
passed. Angie was lucky to grab a chair before collapsing to the floor, now gripping her  
chest as something, it felt, tried to rip her heart out.

Something warm escaped her lips as she started coughing, splashing against the floor,  
making her release the chair and crumple to the floor covering her mouth as well now.  
Whatever had splashed against the floor was on her hand as well now which she moved  
away. Her eyes widened as she looked closely at her hand and then looked at the floor,  
letting out a sharp gasp as she saw, illuminated by a flash of lightening, dark ruby liquid.  
The pain started to disperse as she looked on, leaving her to pant and collect herself.

Angie wiped the corner of her mouth, feeling her life's blood smear on her face there as  
well. The clipboard she had carried lay faced down near the window, illuminated by  
another flash. _'Oh… I can't….' _she thought, acting quickly. Her eyes looked around, eyes  
landing on a nearby towel. Grabbing it quickly, she cleaned the blood off the floor before  
it stained, then herself quickly. She didn't know if it was completely gone from her face  
but was relieved it was gone from the floor.

Her legs quaked as she rose, almost failing to support her as they felt like jelly. _'Ok…'_  
she thought, walking slowly towards the door as rain pounded outside, _'I just need to get  
to the bathroom and check a mirror… Yeah, that sounds right. Oh, but what if Dr. Stiles  
comes back?' _Angie stopped thinking as she looked up and down the hall. Looking left,  
then right, she confirmed the halls were clear before starting the slow process towards the  
bathroom.

The silence of the hall made her realize how hard the rain was coming down, most likely  
a storm then a simple shower. Her usual stride was reduced to a double step as she held  
close to the wall, maintaining her balance, letting more pain recede from her chest. It  
wasn't much, but the feeling in her legs was returning slowly. _'Just a few more steps,' _the  
blonde thought, sighing with relief but that, like her luck, faded as well, footsteps  
sounding from far back.

"Angie?" someone called. It wasn't hard to recognize who it was. _'Oh no!' _Angie  
thought, picking up her pace. She grabbed the handle to the bathroom as another call  
came, only closer. As she slipped into the bathroom, she failed to notice the familiar red  
liquid stain the handle, the mirror her only importance now.

oOoOoOo

Me: Short Chapter but trust me, the next one will be longer!

Dr. Stiles: …

Me: What?

Dr. Stiles: What's Angie coming down with and why her?

Me: If I answered either, it would spoil things!! Stay around for the next chapter!

Dr. Stiles: (_sighs_) Review please.


	2. What's the Reading?

Dr. Stiles: ….. hello?

Me: (_jumps down_) Hi!

Dr. Stiles: (_jumps_) Hey! Don't do that! We can't be short handed on surgeons right now!

Me: Maho! I'm sorry! (thinks) _Angie IS getting through… finally…_

Dr. Stiles: Hey! That's the Angie finally got through look!

Me: Huh? _Am I that easy to read lately?_

Dr. Stiles: Yes! You are!

Me: _Oh, I hope someone dies on your watch!_

Dr. Stiles: Don't jinks me!

Me: Ok fine! I don't own Trauma Center and the notes are the same.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 2: What's the Reading?

oOoOoOo

The night ended, giving away into a stormy day. Angie had kept quiet about her pain  
from last night, a small twinge remaining in her chest. Dr. Stiles had looked at her oddly  
at some points in the day, like when she coughed and reflexively checked her hands. "Are  
you alright?" was ask almost continuously but she shrugged it off, saying she might be  
coming down with a cold. Always immediately after, she went to wash her hands.

Dr. Stiles sighed for the umpteenth time in the office, earning an odd look for Victor,  
who amazingly, decided to come out of his own office for lunch. "Ok Stiles… what's the  
problem now?" he growled, setting down his sandwich. (Ok, if anyone asks what kind of  
sandwich, I'm gonna get you…) Dr. Stiles looked up, startled, "O-Oh… It's just that, I  
think something's wrong with Angie…" "Maybe it's her period," Victor replied bluntly,  
earning a smack over the head from Cybil. "Honestly Victor…" she sighed, taking a seat.  
Victor glared at Cybil, returning to his sandwich.

"What kind of evidence do you have to go on?" Cybil asked, crossing her legs. Stiles  
sighed, "Not much… she's been coughing, checking her hands afterwards and then  
running off." Cybil nodded, thinking, tapping her chin. "Did she say it was a cold?"   
Victor intervened and Stiles nodded. "Then stop worrying about it…" "Hey! This is his  
assistant nurse we're talking about! Don't shrug it aside! If I remember correctly,  
someone told me how upset you were after Paraskevi was found in me!" Cybil snapped.

Once again, Victor concentrated on his sandwich, grumbling under his breath. "… Keep  
an eye on Angie. Ask everyone to watch Angie every chance they get…" she stated.  
"Isn't that a little extreme?" Stiles looked at Cybil strangely. Cybil slammed her hands  
into the table, "Don't underestimate this Stiles! It might be something far worse than a  
cold!"

The Iron Vixen got up and walked out of the room, leaving a frightened Dr. Stiles and the  
still grumbling Victor. "…take the damn advice Stiles," he said finally, "Cybil won't  
drop it otherwise." "Uh… right. You watch… her too Victor," he said. "Right… I'll get  
on that," Victor smirked and rolled his eyes, getting up and leaving. Stiles watched Victor  
leave, _'No help from him of course…'_

oOoOoOo

Night fell, rain turning on and off on some command, but then started pouring  
continuously, accompanied by thunder and lightening again. Angie gazed out the  
window, the clock turning to 10:50 pm. Her mind was set as she turned out of the pitch  
black room, lightening flashing as she strode out. She was going to take a Chiral reading  
just to be safe. It was better to be safe than sorry, that was the saying.

_10:53 pm…_

She checked the halls and listened as she made it farther. Most of the staff was probably  
taking it easy now since the patients were low today, most going over to Hope Hospital  
instead. Angie was having this odd feeling though, like someone was watching her all  
day.

_10: 56 pm…_

Her chest was starting to burn slightly but she ignored it. The room wasn't too far now,  
just down this next flight of stairs. Once again, Angie looked around, moving slowly  
before starting a quick step down the winding stairs.

_10:59 pm…_

She stopped on the landing to the 2nd floor, a Chiral testing machine in one of the rooms.  
The pain was starting to become worse again as she reached for the door handle.

_3…_

A heavy thumping caused her to gasp…

_2…_

Her grip slackened on the door…

_1…_

She started to shudder heavily…

_11:00 pm…_

Angie's eyes widened as she started to cough violently, grasping her chest with one hand  
while the other covered her mouth. It didn't take long before blood started to seep  
through her fingers. The thunderous pain became worse and worse, causing her to fall to  
the ground. Through the pain, she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs. She  
looked back and then towards the door before her, taking her hand away from her chest,  
trying to reach the door.

Suddenly, she practically felt it. A tight grasp keeping her heart from beating made her  
slide to the floor, unable to move. That was how Tyler Chase came upon Angie after  
descending the stairs; his eyes widening as he saw the pool of blood and then, became  
horrified as he checked her weakening pulse. "Damn!" was all he could exclaim before  
calling the conference room.

"Yeah! This is Chase!"

….

"No! Get Stiles! It's Angie!"

….

"She's bleeding from her mouth and her pulse is almost gone!"

….

"The floor? 2nd floor… why?"

….

Chase opened the door Angie had been so desperately trying to open just a while ago. He  
looked in finding it almost empty but saw one familiar machine. A Chiral reader. "…It's  
a Chiral machine…" he almost whispered. It wasn't long before everyone on night shift  
was on the second floor, taking Angie to ICU.

oOoOoOo

Dr Stiles: …. (turns and glares)

Me: Hey! It's a fanfiction buddy! Don't glare at me!

Dr. Stiles: How can I not!?

Me: (rolls her eyes) Right… for those…

Dr. Stiles: Don't ignore me!

Me: …who don't remember what an ICU is or never heard of it, it stands for Intensive   
Care Unit where patients suffering under the 'turn to worse' problems are usually  
attached to life support and sometimes attached to a supportive ventilation system.

Review please!


	3. Watch Through the Night

Me: Here's the third chapter!

Dr. Stiles: You know what? I'm going to check on Angie! Here's my replacement!  
(_drags Victor in the room and walks out_)

Me: …. So, how's it going?

Victor: (_smirks_) Why do you care?

Me: CYBIL! VICTOR IS BEING MEAN!

Cybil: (_walks in_) Victor, what did you do?

Victor: I just didn't answer a question!

Cybil: ….

Me: While this continues, I don't own Trauma Center!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 3: Watch Through the Night

oOoOoOo

This was the second time Dr. Stiles just hated the sight of Life Support, making him  
move out into the hall of the ICU. Other doctors, familiar faces like Dr. Hoffman and Dr.  
Clarks, walked in and out, samples and readings in their hands. Dr. Chase had consoled  
him too, mentioning the Chiral machine in that room once or twice. Stiles didn't want to  
hear or believe it, placing an invisible wall around himself as he lost himself in thought.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by Dr. Hoffman whose expression couldn't get any  
graver. "Derek… its… a positive Chiral Reading," Dr. Hoffman said slowly. Dr. Stiles'  
eyes widened in shock and his attention fell to the floor. "…Is there something else about  
the reading?" he asked quietly. Dr. Hoffman, though becoming old, was still sharp in his  
senses and his frown deepened, "…The reading is higher than mine when Savato caught  
me."

Stiles looked up quickly, jumping to his feet, "How's that possible?!" Dr. Hoffman only  
shook his head, "We're not sure Stiles, but we must take a few more tests and you need to  
calm down. I know you want to do something about this now, but leaping in head first  
without knowing the consequences might get Ms. Thompson killed." "…" Dr. Stiles  
knew there was no argument and he slumped against the wall again, unable to speak.

In the silence, Dr. Hoffman walked off, shaking his head. Cybil walked into the room a  
while later with several other doctors, Dr. Clarks with them. They took Angie away for  
testing after the anesthesia set in. "Sorry Stiles," Cybil said, looking sympathetic, "But  
you can't do this test. If it is a GUILT, we have to find the reason of it showing now…."  
She didn't even leave room for conversation as she turned on her heel and followed after  
the surgeons.

oOoOoOo

"This isn't adding up," Victor growled. He was in his lab, looking at the vials of cells,  
comparing Angie's to his growing collection. It didn't compare with any of the other  
GUILT cells he had stored, not even Hoffman's. He took a little of the Savato vaccine he  
had made and, with another small vial, dropped it into Angie's infected cells. It wasn't a  
reaction he was hoping for. Instead of neutralizing or the cells getting destroyed, the cell  
attacked the very vaccine violently, breaking slightly the glass.

"Wh-What the hell?!" he exclaimed, placing the vial within another case as the glass  
shattered. Victor continued watching, noting that the cells died after destroying the  
vaccine completely. "… this isn't good," he mumbled, clearing away the case. He jotted  
down the reaction on his notepad. He took a vial containing Hoffman's cells when he was  
infected with Savato, comparing it under a microscope to Angie's.

"Hm… this is just becoming worse with every turn…" he mumbled, "Stiles won't like  
this…"

oOoOoOo

Angie was returned to the ICU with Stiles still waiting outside of the room. Cybil shook  
her head as she walked back out, muttering a quick apology to him before disappearing  
again else where. He looked into the room but then quickly turned out, his own  
nightmares returning, making him sigh. The door opened at the end of the hall, showing  
Victor, nothing in arms though. He noticed Stiles in a heartbeat and walked over, slightly  
looking else where.

"Hey…" he said, getting Stiles attention, "…This might not be something you want to  
hear but… something's really got Angie." "…." Dr. Stiles just stared ahead as Victor  
continued, "It even ate my vaccine for Savato Stiles!" Now that grabbed several people's  
attention and caused Nurse Sears to drop a tray she carried, a bowl and glass shattering  
on impact with the floor.

"You're not getting off work tonight," Victor finished and walked out of the ICU. Fewer  
people walked into Angie's room now, the 'Quarantine' labeled firmly on the chart  
hanging on the wall. Stiles would take his chance, tired of the stares from everyone  
within the ICU office. He stepped into Angie's room and looked around.

Like everything within the Caduceus and other Hospitals, the room was white and  
accompanied by that familiar clean scent that all doctors got use to day by day. It was  
uncomfortable to some level for Stiles since his last time in the IC was when his dad was  
dying. The machines maintained a constant tempo of sorts, every tube attached to his  
faithful nurse Angie. Angie herself looked awfully pale and in such a short time too since  
it just started yesterday, her hair out of its usual ponytail and spilling over the pillow,  
even the bed. A clear mask over her nose and mouth revealed her to still be breathing.

Stiles took a seat next to the bed and stared at her for a long time, unconsciously taking  
hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly. As expected, there was no response from her, just  
the continuing 'beep' of the life support. He dropped himself from hopeful to slightly  
dejected, not letting his eyes stray from her. If what Victor said was true, then her hopes  
for survival were practically gone. "You would yell at me for thinking such…" he  
whispered, "Just like with Elliot…"

"… Do you remember when we were assigned together at Hope?" he asked Angie,  
hoping for some response. "… You said I was some rookie. I wouldn't blame you…  
Then, when Sean West almost died because I failed to find the last tumor… you said I  
wasn't a real doctor…" Stiles looked at her with a forlorn smile, "But then I saved Omar  
Flynn… you congratulated me for doing an operation only Dr. Kasal should've  
performed…"

"I… do… remember…" Dr. Stiles looked up sharply, his eyes looking Angie's face. Her  
celadon eyes were half closed, abandoned of their usual gleam. She squeezed Stiles' hand  
weakly, her lips curving into a smile. "Angie… how you feeling?" he asked, mentally  
smacking his head. She laughed slightly, but stopped, closing her eyes and cringing as  
pain returned. "I… wish… I could… say fine…" she gasped and then looked at Dr.  
Stiles, tears escaping her weakened eyes, "I'm sorry…Derek… I… didn't… say  
anything…"

Angie took a sharp, intake of breath and shuddered, making Dr. Stiles panic. "Don't  
strain yourself Angie," he said, "You need to stay alive until we can deal with the  
GUILT." Her eyes widened, "It… was… positive..?!" "…." He couldn't think of a way  
to sugar coat it so he nodded his head. Dr. Stiles had only seen Angie scared on a several  
occasions, one when Omar was in Cardiac Arrest, the second time when her father was  
treated for Savato, third time when he himself was infected with Paraskevi and Kyriaki,  
and the last when Dr. Hoffman had a more advance case of Savato.

The look she was giving him was heart wrenching, almost breaking his in reality. "It…  
will be… found… soon… right?" she asked, grasping his hand as tight as she could  
which, in her state, was very lightly. "Angie…" he whispered, at a slight loss of words,  
"They'll figure it out… I'm positive… as soon as they do, I'll make sure it's taken care of  
personally…" The reply made her smile, "Thank… you… Derek…"

Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side, making Dr. Stiles jump. "Angie?!" he  
asked, alarmed. A chuckle pulled his attention to Dr. Chase at the door, "Dude, don't  
worry. Angie's just sleeping. Amy did the same thing before you removed the Deftera  
from her." Stiles felt embarrassed, the blush evident. "Ah, don't worry," Chase  
said, walking into the room and looking at the machines. "… Even after working here, I  
still hate to see these machines…" he mumbled, "I don't think anyone ever does not that I  
think about it…" "… did Victor tell you?" Stiles suddenly brought up. Chase turned  
around and looked confused, "What?" "The vaccine for Savato…. Was destroyed… by  
the cells they took from Angie…"

Chase might as well just had a heart attack, "What?! But…! That means that this GUILT  
has evolved so much that it's taken over the cells, making them attack her body as  
well…" Chase thought for a second but then nodded to himself, "Derek, stay with Angie.  
I'm gonna go talk to everyone about this…" and with that, Chase bolted out of the IC  
room.

Once again, he was left in the room alone with Angie. He took a seat next to her bedside  
once more, taking her hand in his. "I promise," he whispered, "…. You won't die like  
this…. I won't let you…"

oOoOoOo

Me: (_holding a tissue_) I'm gonna make myself cry…

Cybil: Don't do that… your job is to finish the story for everyone who reads…

Me: Oh right… (_sniffs_)

Review please!


	4. Results and Denial

Me: Maho! Chapter 4!

Victor: Hey, how much longer do I have to stay here?

Me: (_huffs_) Don't make me make you dress in a tutu! I'm the Author!

Victor: (_sighs_)

Me: Besides… Chase is going to hang with me now!

Tyler: Damn straight! Haha!

Victor: What ever… (_leaves_)

Me: That son of a… oh, I don't own Trauma Center cause Atlus does!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 4: Results and Denial

oOoOoOo

Dr. Stiles' eyes blinked several times, taking in light blue sheets. He flinched, grasping a  
cold hand tightly and then bolted up in his seat. His brain took a few seconds to register  
where he was and what had happened. His light brown eyes looked down at Angie, still  
sleeping but looking slightly paler, her breathing seeming slower as well. He frowned and  
looked at the life support, eyes widening. Stiles had noticed that the vital reading was 80  
last night but now, it hovered between 70 and 69.

"Oh, Dr. Stiles, you're awake finally…" a slightly dejected voice trailed. He turned  
around, coming eye to eye with Nurse Leslie Sears. Other than the sympathetic look she  
still held, she shifted something in her arms, more specific, a new IV bag. "What about  
Amy?" Stiles asked as Sears went to work changing the bags. She smiled, "Oh, Amy  
doesn't wake up until 8 o' clock…"

"… I see," he sighed. Nurse Sears finished hanging the IV bag so it began to drip and  
then walked over to Stiles. "Hey… don't worry… everyone's working their hardest to  
save Angie," she paused and looked out the door, "Chase… Cybil…. Victor…  
Hoffman…. Clarks… they even contacted Caduceus EUROPE. Remember, you're not  
the only one hoping for this to be over soon." She walked out, leaving Stiles to think.

oOoOoOo

Director Miller of Caduceus EUROPE gazed out the large glass window in the  
Conference room, scanning the city. GUILT research had dropped due to the narrowly  
avoided outbreak thanks to their brilliant idea to use z-cells. He was placed into a  
temporary suspension from his duties for his idiotic actions. It seemed so good at the  
time.

"Sir," the voice made him glace out of the corner of his eyes. The tall, silver haired Dr.  
Naomi Kimishima stood at the open door to the Conference Room, a stack of papers in  
her hands. "Yes, Dr. Kimishima?" he asked, looking at the stack wearily. "Right… these  
papers were just sent. Tests, readings, cell counts…" she said, going through the stack  
and Miller rubbed his temples, "Get on with it…"

"Oh right… these are all from Caduceus USA. One Angela Thompson has appeared to  
come down with a deadly GUILT strand," she read the top sheet. Director Miller looked  
at Naomi sharply, "Professor Blackwell's daughter?!" "One in the same," she said, once  
again looking through the papers on the table now. "It's destroyed their medical  
professional's serum, got a higher reading then Dr. Hoffman's reading, and has forced  
more testing. It's proven to be too dangerous for immediate removal," she read on a back  
sheet.

"…. Have our staff start looking into it. Make sure you get Blackwell in here as well. We  
must talk to him about this…" "Right sir…" she replied, stacking the papers and walking  
out. "God dammit… how did I end up as his secretary?" she muttered, walking away  
from the Conference Room. Caduceus EUROPE, though a branch, was slightly larger  
than the USA main quarters and a little more winding. That and the fact that the  
Laboratory where Pro. Blackwell now worked was in the basement didn't make Dr.  
Kimishima excited.

She started the long trek, getting anyone and everyone to work. Apparently, most of the  
staff enjoyed eavesdropping as a hobby. _'Ugh… I'm starting to get a migraine….'_ she  
thought angrily, walking pass gossiping nurses. "Hey! Back to your posts! Gossiping  
doesn't help the patients!" she barked. The nurses scurried away but a brunette stayed.  
"Hmm… you're Gloria right?" Dr. Kimishima inquired and the brunette nurse nodded.

"Hey, is this true about that nurse getting infected?" Gloria asked a mysterious glint in her eyes.  
Dr. Kimishima eyes sharpened into a glare, choosing her response carefully,  
"And if I said yes?" "Well, what happens to that doctor she works with when she  
passes?" A thinning nerve was plucked and her glare became death reincarnate.  
"Have more respect… you may have been a nurse longer than Ms. Thompson but she's a  
hell of a lot better than you'll ever be…" she growled, "Now get back to work or so help  
me…"

She turned sharply on her heel and walked off, fuming. _'That bitch… good thing Derek  
and Angie work at the US branch…'_ It darkened suddenly and Dr. Kimishima looked up,  
'_Oh… right, the lab…'_ "Miss Weaver… or Kimishima now, right?" a man spoke up from  
behind a work table. His brown hair was speckled with grey flecks and his face wrinkled  
from intense work and age. The pin on his lab coat read 'Kenneth Blackwell.' "Yes, it's  
Dr. Kimishima now," she replied with a cold undertone. The man chuckled slightly,

"Now, no need to be angry. We both promised alliance to Caduceus and ended our work  
with GUILT." "Don't tell me that Professor. Miller has asked for you because of this!"  
she snapped, tossing the paper.

Blackwell caught the paper, perplexed, but continued on with his work, grabbing another  
test tube and scanning over the paper. "Well, come to the Conference Room when you're  
re- - -" she was cut short as something shattered against the ground. Dr. Kimishima  
looked quickly at Blackwell. He was sweating and the paper was shaking. "Wh-What is  
this?" He asked sharply, "Some kind of joke!? Getting back at me for the other  
patients?!" "What are you talking about Blackwell? Angie came down with it two days  
ago!" she barked.

He looked mortified as he rushed past her and started towards the Conference Room. She  
followed closely after, finding it a much shorter trip up as he stormed through every  
floor, slamming the doors wide open. "What's this about!?" he snarled, holding the paper  
in his hands and shaking it at Miller, "What's this about my daughter being infected with  
GUILT?!" "Blackwell, calm down," Miller said, taking a seat. "How can I calm down!?"  
he roared, slamming his hands into the table, "Weren't the Chiral readings negative  
before two days ago!? You told me you destroyed Adam!"

Dr. Kimishima was back against the wall, wide eyed. "The Chiral readings were  
negative," the relatively calm Miller answered, "And every bit of Adam was destroyed  
completely." Blackwell was glaring again but then slumped into a chair, sinking into his  
thoughts. Emotions flickered by like a TV on fast forward, but stopped on horrified  
realization. Miller picked up on this, "Blackwell… is there something you're keeping  
from us?"

The aging father jumped, growling under his breath. Dr. Kimishima looked closely at the  
once deadly Professor of Delphi, her hawk like eyes watching a bead of sweat trail down  
his face. "….." he was remained silent. "Blackwell," Miller said, raising his voice slightly  
and making the other man flinch, "You know something about this. If you keep this  
information to yourself, your daughter most likely die." It sounded like an open threat,  
but it was working none the less as Blackwell grasped the paper tighter.

"Alright…. I'll tell you…" he growled under his breath, "But promise me you'll cure  
her…" At the response, Miller's eyes glinted slightly and smirked, "Yes… with your  
cooperation…" Dr. Kimishima didn't like where this was going.

oOoOoOo

The printer in Sidney Kasal's office turned on and beeped. Blank paper was pulled to ink  
and clicked, a message being typed out. '**To: Sidney Kasal**' was printed bold as the  
director of Caduceus USA walked in. The clicking stopped and the paper lay in the tray,  
waiting for the recipient. Kasal adjusted his glasses, picking the paper up, and scanned  
the contents quickly.

"Denied operation, instead, requesting immediate transfer?" he read to himself. He  
continued reading down the list, eyes stopping on the name of the transferee. He  
immediately called Dr. Stiles to his office.

oOoOoOo

Me: Chapter 4 done!

Chase: Woah! More twisted than ever!

Me: At least it makes sense! More of the fabulous doctors and nurses to reappear in the  
next chapter! Oh, and Gloria is just a name I got from 'Scrubs' to fit in the story. I needed  
some sort of bitchy figure. (_smiles_)

Chase: (_moves away slightly_)

REVIEW!


	5. A Downward Spiral

Me: Hello again!

Chase: We're back!

Me: Yay! He's so enthusiastic! (_hugs Chase_)

Chase: Hehe! I know how to act like a brother!

Me: …. Like a brother? … (_gets an evil grin_)

Chase: No evil ideas for older brothers… get to your story…

Me: Oh fine… remember, I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 5: A Downward Spiral

oOoOoOo

Being called into Director Kasal's office wasn't as bad as most would say usually. Sure,  
what other news in a place such as Caduceus could you expect? Most likely a GUILT  
outbreak or another medical emergency, but as Dr. Stiles walked in, the look on Kasal's  
face gave him the immediate impression that it would deal with Angie.

"Yes Dr. Kasal?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Dr. Kasal was sitting behind his  
desk, glasses obscuring his eyes. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Stiles closely.  
"Ah…" he sighed, picking up a piece of paper, "You might want to see this. I swear,  
what ever is going through Miller's head this time…"

Dr. Stiles took the paper from Kasal's hands and quickly started reading it.

_To: Sidney Kasal_

_Subject: Timed GUILT_

_The information you have sent us about your GUILT infected nurse has been brought to  
our attention. We have brought the topic forward to one Professor Kenneth Blackwell  
who has told us… some interesting information. Though you have requested permission  
into more help to finding a serum to destroy the GUILT, the request has been denied. All  
your operations and attempts to remove the GUILT has been denied, but instead, we  
request the immediate transfer of your patient Angela Thompson for further study._

_Caduceus EUROPE_

The paper quivered in Dr. Stiles' grasp, his brows furrowed and his eyes showing  
suppressed fury. "You can't comply with this request, can you Dr. Kasal?" he said,  
tearing his eyes away from the paper and looking sharply at Sidney. Kasal's eyes were  
hidden once more by his glasses, his elbows propped on his desk and hands folded. "….  
Stiles…" he finally spoke up, "I can't deny another Director… I have to send Ms.  
Thompson when their escort arrives…"

Stiles hand crushed the paper as the words escaped Dr. Kasal's mouth. "You can't be  
serious!" he yelled, "They just want Angie to examine the GUILT! They aren't going to  
help her at all!" "Dr. Stiles, remember who you're talking to," Kasal warned. Stiles  
growled but became silent, allowing Kasal to speak. "… If I may continue, Ms.  
Thompson is no longer part of Caduceus USA's staff… she is no longer your  
responsibility or your nurse… she is now under Caduceus EUROPE's jurisdiction…"

Kasal stood up in the silence and walked towards his window. "Your new assistant nurse  
will arrive with the escorts…. For the time being, you will return to your duties… no  
exceptions Stiles…" he finished. He turned his head slightly, glancing at Stiles with his  
steely eyes. With his face hidden from view, Stiles turned around and walked out of the  
office, slamming the door.

oOoOoOo

His feet carried him back to the ICU, emotions knotted together in a heap. Light brown  
eyes held no secrets, but remained dull and void of any acknowledgement of the life still  
continuing around. Stiles barely realized himself enter Angie's room and slump into the  
seat by her bedside. The 'beep… beep…' was a quiet ring to his mind, the image of the  
vital number battling between 64 and 63 was nothing but a solemn reminder.

To its own accord, his hand grabbed Angie's hand softly, his fingers intertwining with  
hers. "Derek…?" a voice called quietly in his mind. Dr. Stiles looked up, meeting her  
fatigued gaze. Her lips curled into a smile, but it disappeared as she started coughing, her  
body shaking with every one. It ended after a while and now she fought to stay awake.  
"Is…. something… wrong?" she asked. Her fingers grasped his hand as her eyes pleaded  
for an answer.

He didn't yield to her but faked a smile. "It's nothing Angie," he chuckled. She shook her  
head, "You're… a bad… liar…" The smile didn't disappear, but it did drop slightly,  
mumbling, "Oh… I see…" "It's… not bad… but," she squeezed his hand slightly,  
"Just… tell me… the truth…. Please…" Dr. Stiles flinched, wanting to pull away, and  
drop the subject but his brain started ticking. _'If I don't tell her now…'_ he thought, a bead  
of sweat trailing down his face, _'it might be too late… she'll end up like Adam…'_

Another, slightly impatient, squeeze on his hand got him to earth again, his eyes once  
again connecting with Angie's. "Please…." she whispered again. It was that desperation  
look again, slowly chipping at his heart. The silence was only broken by the continuing  
beeps from the various machines. "…Fine…" he replied suddenly, "It's just… you're not  
going to like what I have to say…" She nodded with understanding. His mouth thinned as  
he contemplated on what exactly to say next.

Dr. Stiles bowed his head, obscuring his face from vision. "…Angie… or Angela  
Thompson…" he said, then paused, "…you're… no longer my nurse… or part of  
Caduceus USA." Silence was cast over the room again, however this time; neither party  
could hear the machine's continuous beeping. It was in that silence the beeping became  
erratic as Angie's vitals started to plummet at an alarming rate.

"Huh!? Angie!" he exclaimed, standing up, still holding onto her hand. She appeared to  
be sleeping in a fitful state, startling Stiles even further. Soon, the vitals had started flat  
lining. His eyes widened considerably and he finally let go of her hand, rushing to the  
door. "Hey! We need a Defibrillator! She's gone into arrest!"

oOoOoOo

Chase walked into the small conference room, finding Cybil, Victor (wow), Leslie, and  
Clarks already occupying the room. "Oh… did I miss something?" he asked, chuckling  
slightly. He was met with two icy glares from Victor and Cybil, Leslie and Clarks sighing  
in the corner of the room. Dr. Chase was joking since he did receive a memo from Leslie  
about a meeting, but none the less, a chill ran down his back. "Uh… I was kidding you  
know," Chase muttered. Cybil growled under her breath, "Yes Chase, we figured that  
out… now take a damn seat!"

Everyone was only able to blink, hearing the skid of a chair as Chase took his seat. Man,  
the Iron Vixen still has it. "Anything new on Miss Angie's case?" Leslie asked, the  
gloom in the room intensifying. "I couldn't make a serum…" Victor grumbled, slamming  
his head onto the table, "…It's not adding up as easy as I thought it would…" "I had to  
take Angie away again," Cybil sighed, "She went into Cardiac Arrest… we're running  
out of time… and ideas…"

Leslie sat in the corner quietly as the conversation continued. "The tests we ran came up  
with cells just fighting each other and the body starting to slow down…" Dr. Clarks  
added. The gloom shifted to a sense of depression and desperation. "What about  
you Leslie?" Chase asked; his voice serious. Leslie played her fingers, eyes starting to  
water. She felt the leering eyes and finally broke,  
"Dr.KasalsaidthatAngieisgettingsenttoCaduceusEUROPE!" There was an invisible chirping  
noise. "Whoa! Say that again but slower…" Chase said, sweat dropping.

Leslie took a deep, shuttering breath. "Y-You told me to follow Dr. Stiles and well… he  
was called into Dr. Kasal's office. Angie… is getting…. Sent to… to…" her eyes  
watered slightly, "to Caduceus EUROPE… just for testing…" "H-Huh?!" Chase jumped.  
Cybil looked up, "Didn't Angie and Stiles mention something about the one who made  
GUILT suspended in a tube and just there?" "Yeah, sounds like suspended animation…"  
Victor stated, tipping in his chair.

The room fell silent again as everyone thought for a second, thinking of Angie slowly  
dying at Caduceus EUROPE and paled. (Victor can't turn pale anymore… lawlz…  
(hides)) Chase had one more thought to add, well, more like a passing imagination of a  
friend committing suicide. "Uh… let's get something," he chirped, sweating, "soon…"

"We might be able to help." The five turned to the door. Dr. Naomi Kimishima and  
Professor Kenneth Blackwell entered the room.

oOoOoOo

Chase: That doesn't seem physically possible…

Me: What? Them being there suddenly? Ah, the laws of Fanfiction….

Chase: What laws?

Me: EXACTLY!!!

Chase: (_sweat drops_) I-I see….

REVIEW!!!


	6. Before Perfection

Me: …..

Chase: ….?

Me: Blackjack!

Chase: (_sighs_) Dammit…

Me: Hahaha!

Blackwell: …

Me: (_turns around and freaks out_) OMG! It's him! (falls over dead)

Chase and Blackwell: …. (_sweat drop_)

Me: (_whispers_) I don't own Trauma Center. Altus does, remember that. (_Grins and goes  
back to playing dead_)

New Note:

_Dream (yes, someone is sleeping… duh..)_

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 6: Before Perfection

oOoOoOo

Everyone in the room continued to stare at Dr. Kimishima and Pro. Blackwell. The old  
Professor's face was creased with a frown. "Before I tell you…." he said, "May I see my  
daughter?" Cybil sighed loudly, "I'm sorry… uh, Blackwell was it? It's just that..." she  
rose to her feet, shifting her glasses uncomfortably. "She went into cardiac arrest a while  
ago and has yet to awaken. It's best she doesn't move anyway as her vitals are now  
steady at just 50."

Blackwell didn't appear surprised at the news, but he did close his eyes and sigh heavily.  
"I see…" he muttered and stepped into the halls as Dr. Kimishima stepped forward.  
"What's become of Dr. Stiles by the way?" she asked out of curiosity. "Oh, he's… uh…  
mopping around you could say," Dr. Chase said, scratching his head. Dr. Kimishima  
tapped her foot impatiently, snapping, "Well, you're not going to get him!? Come on!"  
"O-Oh! Ehehe…" Chase chuckled, leaping from his chair. Leslie stood up too and  
followed after Chase.

oOoOoOo

_It was a familiar hall appearing at a worse time. He ran forward but it seemed to keep  
getting longer and longer, keeping him from a distance goal. Door after door, window  
after window and 'Where is she?' was all he wondered. He didn't get winded nor did he  
get tired, he just wanted to find her._

_Suddenly, the hall started to fill with dark, looming figures, bright empty eyes just  
watching him. They filed out of doors, from the endless hall he left behind and the endless  
hall in front. His eyes widened as the final end of the hall appeared before him, two  
figures standing before it. It was Dr. Kimishima and Pro. Blackwell._

"_Don't go through…." Kimishima warned._

"_Please… you don't want…" Blackwell groaned, cupping his face in his hands._

"_What don't I want to see?" he asked, reaching for the door._

"_No!" both Kimishima and Blackwell tried to stop him, but their hands faded through as  
his hand touched the door and opened it._

_The figures other than Kimishima and Blackwell converged on him, shoving him into a  
black abyss beyond the door. "Ahh!" he tried grabbing onto something, but nothing was  
in reach as he fell down… farther and farther into nothingness._

_The falling stopped sooner than he thought, but he slammed onto him back rather  
painfully. He adjusted his glasses and looked around. It was too dark to see anything._

**_"This is mankind's first sin. Man created swords to kill, and was in turn killed by_**  
_**swords. Don't you see? Man has always sought ways to achieve death."**_

'_Adam!?' he thought, alarmed. 'But he was dead! That couldn't have been him, could it?'  
Light started to filter in blue, revealing a glass tube filled with liquid, much taller than  
him. It was empty._

_**"Man crawls on the earth like vermin, only breeding and fighting for all eternity. Yet  
you dare judge them... You, who lost the ability to die."**_

"_Show yourself!" he yelled, stepping back. He collided with something else which lit up  
too. Another, empty tube, the bubbles rising and the faint blue shining in the dim room.  
Several more of those human sized tubes lit up as he spun around, the voice speaking  
again._

_**"For decades, the world's governments have financed the creation of biological  
weapons. Airborne viruses that calcify the organs of their victims...developed for war.  
...Yet those same governments are surprised when such weapons are used against  
them. Modern man is the very model of hypocrisy. You glorify the discovery of  
medicine, yet hide the fact that the same knowledge is used to create disease!"**_

_The room started to fill with light, all of them turning out to be tubes. He finally realized  
why the whole thing seemed familiar. It was Caduceus EUROPE's private room where  
they had stored Adam. The watery substance within the tubes started to turn ominously  
red._

_**"Nature mandates that mankind will eventually succumb to poison. However, humans  
created their own poison, called medicine. It's delusion to believe you can toxify  
nature to avoid your fate."**_

_He didn't like where this was going as he started to walk forward, the bubbles and liquid  
shifting faster within the tubes. They started to shift colors again, but just between red  
and blue. The paths he took unfortunately looked the same, the rows continuing._

_**"Mankind's greed has no ending... You continue to consume until even your host is  
laid waste. Is survival that important? ...So important you would trade it for the  
earth's destruction?"**_

"_Look, I didn't understand most of what you said last time, the hell I'm gonna get it this  
time!" he barked, spinning around again. Almost at his yell, the liquid changed to  
something thick and crimson, continuing the eerie glow._

_**"In young forests at the dawn of time, plants were born with the ability to kill humans.  
...such simple, perfect organisms. Do you understand the meaning of such toxic flora?  
They demonstrate that all creation seeks an end to mankind."**_

"_This is getting really annoying you know!" he snarled, running in any direction, the  
rows and rows of glowing crimson still vast in sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw  
a tube blacken out like it was broken. There wasn't a sound of cracking or leaking water,  
but he wasn't going to take that chance._

_Slowly, step by step, he walked over to the black human container as the voice returned._

_**"My beautiful, perfect image of death itself...which I have deemed Savato. But...what if  
I told you this death existed inherently inside all human DNA? ...I merely gave it the  
chance to take shape. This is the death you have denied. ...Our guide to the truth."**_

_He stood before the black tube and was forced to close his eyes as a bright flash was  
emitted from it, sending all the crimson away. The blinding light faded, turning to the soft  
blue light again. It was the only one still shining in the returning darkness. He opened his  
eyes, squinting and then gasped as he saw what was inside._

_It was her, skin pale, eyes half open and dazed and her long hair fanned around her  
suspended form. She seemed… angelic but pained. A hand reached out and touched the  
glass, trying to reach him. Her lips moved as she tried to speak but it was inaudible. His  
hands touched the outside of the glass in desperation. "Angie!" he cried, pounding on the  
glass, receiving only a hallow thump with each hit._

_Something started to grab his arms and drag him back, but he fought and struggled,  
flailing this way and that. He caught sight of the darkened figures, bright eyes  
burning into his very being, from the endless hall and started to fight even harder.  
Knocking back a few, he finally freed an arm and reached out towards her figure._

"_ANGIE!"_

oOoOoOo

"ANGIE!" Dr. Stiles yelped and sat up quickly, startling Dr. Chase and Nurse Sears.  
"Woah, Derek!" Chase spoke up, "Where's the fire?" Stiles was panting like he had run  
miles upon miles but spoke between breaths, "Where's Angie?" Leslie looked at the  
clock, "Oh… I think she's back in ICU now." Dr. Stiles let out a sigh of relief and  
flopped back.

"Well don't fall asleep dude! Dr. Kimishima and Professor Blackwell are here," Chase  
said, causing Stiles to sit up again. "They're in the Conference Room with everyone  
else." "Everyone… else?" Stiles asked confused. Chase laughed, "As if you didn't know!  
Clarks, Cybil, Victor, they're ready to help! Let's go!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Done!

Chase: (_looks at the title_) Odd names…

Me: So?

Chase: I dunno…

Me: (_coughs_)

Chase: OMG! You have GUILT!

Me: What? No I..

Chase: Everyone! She has GUILT!

Me: Huh? I just have a cold…

Chase: To the OR!

Me: OR?! NOOOOOOO!!!

REVIEW!!


	7. Before Disappearing

Me: This is going to be a slightly odd chapter.

Chase: Why's that?

Me: Just watch… or read.

Chase: Huh?

Me: I don't own Trauma Center! You should know that by now! (_laughs_)

Chase: ….

Note:

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THIS. THE STORY STARTS AS A FLASHBACK SO  
THE LARGE CAPITAL BOLD IS THE END OF FLASHBACK!**

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 7: Before Disappearing

oOoOoOo

"How was your day at school honey?" a blonde haired woman asked, her celadon eyes  
leering at her daughter as she walked into the large house. "Oh fine mother," her daughter  
replied, "but the teacher's still a fool. She messed up when we were dissecting the frog."  
The mother frowned at her daughter's comment, "You don't call your mentors fools  
Angie." Angie, who looked like a smaller clone of her mother, rolled her eyes, "You call  
my teachers idiots all the time mom. Why don't you home school me instead?"

This always silenced her mother, who turned away and bit her lip. "You… know I have  
no time and your father… your father…" her mother growled and glared up at the ceiling  
which was actually a second floor and yelled, "Stays in that damn room!" She huffed and  
stomped off towards the kitchen.

The eight year old Angie Blackwell sighed heavily. Everyday it was the same thing. She  
would go to school, her teachers would prove as cumbersome as ever, the other students  
would spread nasty rumors just because she was better at basically everything (she ended  
them quickly though), and then she would come home, somehow (this time purposely)  
sending her mother into an fit about her father.

Her father…. Angie gazed at the floor above. Her father, Kenneth Blackwell, was a really  
kind and open man a few years ago. He smiled and would take her out into the town,  
sometimes to the park or just walk her to school. He was a respected and excellent doctor,  
head of the research and development; however that had changed after he received an  
unmarked envelope in the mail. He didn't leave that one room nor could anyone get in, he  
had locked it from the inside.

Angie pursed her lips in a pouty-like manner as she thought about the actual last time she  
had seen him. _'Oh… there was that box that arrived'_ she remembered, _'I wonder what  
was in it. It was awfully small…'_ She shrugged her shoulders and started climbing the  
stairs, entering her own room, glancing around and sighing with content. The room was  
her little haven.

The bulky, black backpack made a loud 'bang!' on contacted with the ground but she  
didn't care. All she cared about was finishing her homework now which was, from the  
teacher's explanation, way too simple. _'Oh well, I guess it can wait till after dinner then'_  
she thought, stretching. Angie opened her door and saw her mother at the other end of the  
hall, glaring holes into the locked door. _'Oh yea... it's mom's turn to get dad to get his  
food…' _she smiled as evilly as she could at her young age and watched the battle between  
mom and dad (well… door) commence.

oOoOoOo

Angie looked at her clock as her pencil clicked against her paper. _'Dinner ended at 6 p.m.  
and homework is finished before 6:15 p.m.'_ she noted, jotting it down in a small book.  
She packed her backpack again for Monday, taking off her glasses and setting them on  
her bedside table. Friday meant extra sleep and extra time to do what ever she wanted  
too.

Nothing came to mind except sleep really… well, that and a yawn. She changed into her  
pajamas and turned the lights off, jumping into her bed and falling asleep promptly. She  
expected to sleep till 7:00 a.m. but when she was abruptly awoken by a hand shaking her  
at 10:50 p.m., she was slightly steamed.

"What's the big idea?" she asked, frowning and rubbing her eyes. Did her dreaming  
about her English teacher finally getting fired get her in trouble or something? "Sorry," a  
gruff voice said, "but I wanted to know if you could help daddy with something…"  
Angie was wide awake at that, noticing through the darkness that her father was kneeling  
next to her bed. She had forgotten how tall her father was.

"Sure dad! Just give me a second…" "No Angie… I just want to see your arm," her  
father replied quietly. She looked at him like he was insane. "Uh… ok?" she said quietly,  
holding an arm out. "You're not scared of shots, right?" he asked, grasping her arm with  
one hand lightly. "I'm not as wimpy as those other girls," Angie scoffed. It was the she  
realized that her father was holding a needle in his other hand.

There was a slight pinch as the needle went into her arm, the clock striking 11:00 p.m.  
out in the hall. "Now," he father spoke quietly, "Don't tell your mother about this, it's a  
secret between us." She understood and nodded. Her father let go of her arm and started  
to retreat from the room, but then turned back. "If anything seems different… tell me  
tomorrow night… ok?" he said. Once again, Angie nodded. Little did she know, her  
father would leave later the next day for his 'failed' experiment.

**FLASHBACK END**

"So…. You're saying that this all happened 16 years ago?" Dr. Stiles asked as Professor  
Blackwell ended his story. Blackwell nodded, his head hanging forward, "I didn't think it  
would come back… I thought that it was just a failure…" "…It must have been dormant  
this whole time," Dr. Kimishima said, "That would explain why, even after the GUILT  
outbreak, she was never infected."

"But that could be any reason. Some of us weren't infected," Chase argued. "But she did  
have odd recovery times," Stiles intervened, "I mean, when we were killing Savato, the  
webs kept making the scalpel melt. We were both nervous, so I wouldn't have been  
surprised if she cut herself in the scalpel box." "I don't even remember her getting a cold  
even…" Cybil tapped her chin lightly. "Did she ever get sick at Hope?" "No… now that  
you mention it…," Stiles answered.

"Well… this clears up a few things," Victor remarked, causing everyone to look at him.  
"What do you mean Victor?" Dr. Clarks asked, having been practically silent the whole  
time. Victor smirked, "Well… Blackwell can remember when he made the GUILT so he  
can remember HOW he made it." "That means…" Stiles nodded, "You can make a serum  
to kill it!"

"I wish it could be that simple," Victor snorted. Cybil nodded in agreement, "Angie is no  
longer under our jurisdiction. We could get in trouble for doing this." A fist slammed into  
the table and everyone jumped, eyes turning towards Dr. Stiles. "I don't care," he  
growled, "I will save Angie even if it costs me my license! She's not becoming a test  
subject!"

Silence fell in the room from his outburst.

Chase smiled, "Waiting for you to say that Derek! I'll help in any way!" "Me too!" Leslie  
chirped, "Angie might be younger than me, but she is a respectable nurse and doesn't  
deserve this." "…. Fine," Victor sighed, "I'll help make a serum, but only if Blackwell  
will clarify how he made it." "I want to see my daughter get married and have kids now,"  
Blackwell grinned weakly, "Of course I'll help."

Cybil stood up and walked towards the door. "Huh? Cybil?" Chase asked, staring at her.  
"What? I can't get the anesthesia ready or the OR?" she replied, her lips curving into a  
smile. "Oh… good point," Chase chuckled. Dr. Kimishima listened to the whole  
conversation, leaning against the wall. "Now I understand why Miller was interested,"  
she muttered, "If a GUILT strand like this could be made, then all diseases could be  
dodged at the exception of a short life and a painful death… oh, it's not right though."

"Dr. Kimishima?" she looked up and saw everyone looking at her. "Yes?" she asked.  
"Do you mind helping with the operation?" Stiles looked down on the floor, "I just want  
to be very careful…" "Of course Stiles," she replied, before smirking and adding, "I'll  
make sure your girlfriend will make a full recovery." Stiles face turned red, "She's not  
my girlfriend…" "Oh, after this, you might see that differently," Dr. Kimishima mumbled  
and laughed. "You guys better get to it," Dr. Clarks said, "The escorts might be here  
later. I'll try to keep Kasal and everyone off your plan."

"Right, thanks Clarks," Stiles grinned. Dr. Clarks nodded and walked out of the room  
quickly. "Well, we know what to do now," Stiles continued, "Let's begin the operation!"  
From around the corner, a familiar old man heard this, and began to this accordingly.

oOoOoOo

Me: (_staring at her ring_)

Chase: What are you doing?

Me: Staring at my dolphin ring. It kinda looks like Deftera only backwards.

Chase: (_looks_) Now that you mention it, it does. Creepy…

Me: I thought it was cool…

Chase: It's cool to have a GUILT ring?

Me: If you say it like that, it sounds bad!

Chase: True…

Me: Oh yeah! It's time for the battle against the GUILT anyway!

REVIEW!


	8. This Wasn't in Med School!

Me: (_staring at a paper_)

Chase: What's that thing?!

Me: The GUILT I drew! Isn't it adorable?

Chase: That thing's a freakin' parasite!

Me: (_huffs_) You can just say it's not cute…. I don't own Trauma Center, Altus does.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 8: This Wasn't in Med School!

oOoOoOo

Same room, same machines, different purpose. Dr. Stiles walked into the ICU, earning  
many stares but ignoring them as he walked into Angie's room. She looked the same, just  
paler and seemingly more reliant on the ventilator, her vitals steady at just 45. _'I hope the  
OR's ready…'_ he thought as he stepped next to her bedside.

He took a hold of her hand, "Angie…" he whispered, squeezing her hand. She didn't  
wake up at either gesture like the other day which started to scare him. "Angie," he said  
again, a little louder. This time, she responded, her eyes opening slowly, blinking several  
times to focus. It took a few more seconds before she actually looked at him.

"De..rek..?" she mumbled through the mask. Her hand he grasped twitched slightly, not  
even taking hold of it. Angie lulled her head to the side, taking a few deep breaths,  
"Why…. Are you…?" "Angie… I promised I'd get rid of GUILT…" he answered, "And  
I intend to keep it." Her eyes widened slightly, "But…!" "I don't care if I lose my license,  
you're no longer my Nurse or part of this branch of Caduceus!" he exclaimed, a little  
harshly, "I'm doing this for a different reason."

Silence fell between the two, lasting for a good 10 seconds. Her frail hand slipped from  
his grasp and reached across to her other arm, taking hold of the IV. Dr. Stiles just  
watched, amazed, as she pulled it out and then, using both hands, removed the breathing  
mask. "I… trust you…" she gasped. He was stunned but it ended at her words,  
determination set in his eyes.

He moved forward, lifting Angie carefully and wrapping her tightly in the hospital  
blanket. She didn't flinch as he scooped her up, one arm behind her shoulders and the  
other under her legs. Dr. Stiles was stronger than let on from first sight as he moved  
towards the door. He started jogging through the ICU. "Hey! What are you do-" another  
doctor started to yell before Nurse Leslie 'accidentally' tripped, knocking the poor man to  
the ground. Unfortunately, the fall didn't stop that man from yelling, "Call Security!"

Stiles bolted out of ICU and into the second floor hall, startled as two security officers  
rounded the end corner. _'Damn! That's the short way to the OR!' _he thought angrily  
before running off in the opposite direction. There was a staircase near that could get him  
to the third floor and he could go over. _'No, the security's probably flooding that hall  
too…' _He looked over his shoulder, glad he was gaining some ground between him and  
the officers.

He rounded the corner, slightly expecting officers there but was surprised to find it  
empty, Chase ushering him to the stairs. "Cybil made the Lab where Victor and  
Blackwell are working near an OR!" he whispered, adding, "Hurry! I'll distract the  
security!" "Thanks Tyler, I owe you one," Stiles replied quickly, holding Angie closer.  
Chase grinned, "Think of it as double payback for helping Amy."

Dr. Stiles started working his way down the stairs. Chase, on the other hand, got ready for  
his acting debut. He closed the door to the stairway quickly and fell back on the floor,  
standing up and glaring towards the end of the hall as the security appeared. "Hey! Did  
you see a doctor run by with a patient?!" one officer asked. "Yeah! He just knocked me  
down and ran that way!" Chase barked, pointing down the hall.

"Well you heard him! Let's go!" Both of the security officered ran off. Chase grinned as  
they disappeared from view. "Can't believe that worked!" he chuckled and turned  
around, coming face to face with…

oOoOoOo

"How's the serum coming along?" Cybil asked, watching Blackwell and Victor move  
quickly. "We almost have it… the only problem is what this GUILT looks like," Victor  
said, handing an opaque vial to Blackwell. "Ugh… I knew mixing the GUILT together  
would haunt me," Blackwell sighed, pouring a small drop of the translucent liquid into  
another white-looking liquid.

"M-Mixing the GUILT!? Are you insane!?" Cybil shrieked, causing both Victor and  
Blackwell to stop working. "It could be like Paraskevi for all we know!" "I know!"  
Blackwell snapped, startling Cybil, "For the love of God, let's hope it's not…" A rushed  
tapping came from the door. "Who is it?" Cybil asked, standing next to the door and  
listened for an answer. "It's me, Derek! We don't have much time now! Someone called  
Security!"

Cybil ripped open the door, "Ok Stiles. Set Angie down over there and then get prepped  
fast!" Dr. Stiles stepped past Cybil and walked over to a borrowed stretcher. The lights  
were bright and focused as he laid Angie on the stretcher, pulling away and looking at her  
face. She was fighting to stay awake and just breathe, letting out pants instead of silent  
exhales. "Angie… hold on just a bit longer, ok?" he whispered and she nodded, saying  
something so quiet that he didn't catch it.

"Don't speak right now… just tell me after this whole thing is over…" he said, brushing  
her hair out of her face. She looked at him and nodded again. "Come on Stiles," Dr.  
Kimishima walked forward, a mask over her face already, "You need to get ready and we  
need to get Angie set." Stiles frowned, looking at Angie again, but nodded, stepping  
away from the stretcher.

Dr. Kimishima stepped forward and looked at Angie. "Don't worry… tell him after the  
GUILT is gone," she said. Angie turned scarlet and looked away. Kimishima laughed  
quietly, getting everything ready. "Don't worry…" Kimishima continued, injecting the  
anesthesia, "…He's doing it because…." Angie didn't hear the rest as the anesthesia took  
affect.

Stiles raced back, locking the door. "Ok, we have to move faster now…" he chirped.  
"Ok, the serums ready!" Victor announced, holding up a vial filled with a light red liquid.  
Blackwell looked up, "Everything's set… please, save my daughter." "Don't worry  
Blackwell," Dr. Stiles said, "I will save Angie!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Grr! This chapter's too short! Time to punish the characters!

Chase: P-Punish!? Isn't this story going to have a happy ending?!

Me: (_laughs evilly_) Oh, it might… but it might not…. Hehehe…

Chase: (_turns to readers_) She's insane!

REVIEW!


	9. Savato Would've Been Nice

Me: Hehehe…. Stupid MS words… I'll get you to work again…

Chase: What are you talking about?

Me: Hehe… I'll get you characters… you'll see… you'll see…

Chase: (_sweat drops_) She remembered that… crap…

Me: Doom and death make the world go around!

Chase: Uh…

Me: Time to start! Oh, the name of the GUILT is…. Unnamed! Heheh!

Chase: Wha? It can't not have a name!

Me: Oh yes it can… since this is just a fanfiction; most fan implicated things need not  
names!

Chase: … Whatever just start the story.

Me: Oh right! I don't own Trauma Center because Altus owned it first!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 9: Savato Would've Been Nice…

oOoOoOo

"Ok, going over the reports, the GUILT is located near her heart," Dr. Kimishima said,  
"Something about it is keeping it from moving. It might be stationary only…" Dr. Stiles  
nodded, walking over to the 'Operation Table' where Angie lay. The tray was set with  
the normal, Antibiotic Gel, Scalpel, Suture, Laser, and such, adding the new serum.

"You know where to make the incision," Kimishima said, earning a nod. Dr. Stiles  
carefully applied the Antibiotic Gel before picking up the scalpel. He gulped, placing the  
sharp blade on Angie's skin. _'No… I can't hesitate…' _he thought, shaking his head _'… I  
have to set my emotions aside for now.'_ With a clean cut, Dr. Stiles revealed Angie's  
heart, eyes widening at what was before him.

"Oh my god..! What is that?!" Kimishima exclaimed. Victor, Blackwell and Cybil  
couldn't help but look. The forked looking head made it look like Savato but that's where  
the resemblance ended. The GUILT had a serpent like appearance, wrapping around the  
heart several times, and a sharp tail near the heart's end. Its body had a segmented look,  
sharp claws latching to the beating muscle every few centimeters. The head was latched  
to the heart, small teeth attached and draining Angie's body of energy.

Everyone looked at it, shocked as it let go of the heart and let out a snarling hiss, its  
gaping mouth split in eight parts. The snake body constricted, crushing the pulsing  
muscle and dropping vitals critically. "Enough staring! We have to remove it!" Dr. Stiles  
barked, injecting stabilizing fluid into the heart directly, bring vitals up again. "How  
though! That thing has armor practically…!" Kimishima snapped, but Stiles grabbed the  
Scalpel and cut at one of the anchor claws.

The GUILT latched back onto the heart, draining vitals again. He switched to the forceps  
and pulled out the de-attached claw, moving it into the glass bowl at hand. "Well, you  
found a way to get it to let go," Victor smirked, "Keep at it." "Hey! We're supposed to be  
on watch.." Cybil snapped and dragged Victor back towards the door. Blackwell stepped  
back, but Kimishima ushered him back, "Get me a scalpel and forceps Professor. This  
will take too long if Stiles works alone."

Blackwell nodded as Stiles removed another claw, forced to inject more stabilizer.  
Kimishima joined the battle, cutting a sharp claw and removing it. The GUILT released  
hold of the heart and started moving rapidly, creating several bleeding lacerations with  
one swim over. "Damn!" Dr. Stiles picked up the Stitches and worked fast, but not fast  
enough as the GUILT settled over the last laceration which started to turn green.

"Oh hell! This thing's poisonous too?!" Kimishima snarled viciously, taking the syringe  
and injecting stabilizer again. "If this keeps up," Stiles growled, "We'll need a  
Defibrillator…" Blackwell looked up sharply from the shadows and walked over to the  
door, whispering something to Cybil. Cybil nodded and, with Victor in tow, raced out the  
door.

The GUILT rose off of Angie's heart again, making another sweep but causing fewer  
lacerations due to the missing claws. Both doctors leapt at the chance and stitched up  
every single one (Of course, getting rid of the poison from some of them). It settled  
around the heart once more, letting Kimishima and Stiles remove the final claws. The  
serpent GUILT went into a fit, releasing the heart and swimming around it quickly.

"What's now?" Stiles muttered, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. It was  
nightmare in reality as the GUILT stopped swirling soon and binded down, crushing the  
heart and dropping the vitals to almost zero. The pressure brought on cardiac arrest, the  
life support making the familiar, long beep. Stiles panicked, "Where's the Defibrillator?!"  
Victor came in right at that moment, "Got one but the security caught Cybil!"

Victor brought the Defibrillator over to Stiles and charged it up. Dr. Stiles picked up the  
pads and set them against Angie. One shock was needed as a pulse started again,  
Kimishima instantly injecting stabilizer to raise vitals again. "Ok, this bastard parasite is  
going down…" Stiles snarled, picking up the laser. He aimed at the armored shelled  
GUILT, turning on the small green beam. The shell started to turn red and then shattered,  
revealing the light green body of the GUILT.

"We'll have to be careful…" Kimishima said, picking up another laser and burning away  
at the armor as well. They only completed about one third before the GUILT started  
moving again, making the lasers practically ineffective. Lacerations appeared as the razor  
tail dragged against the heart. Four was the final number before the snake GUILT settled  
again, clamping its jaws down and draining more energy.

Stiles set back to work quickly, suturing the four lacerations while Kimishima set to  
lasering the armor and exposing the GUILT even more. It writhed again, creating five  
more lacerations, bringing vitals once more into the red. The jaws positioned to bite and  
drain once more, but Stiles grabbed the laser and stopped it last second. The GUILT  
hissed, lashing its tail against Angie's heart once more. Kimishima injected stabilizer  
before vitals hit zero.

"Let's not do that again, yes Stiles?" Kimishima asked icily. Stiles glared back for a  
second, "Hey, if it bit her, she would've died." They switched jobs, Kimishima working  
on the suturing and Stiles taking on the GUILT, knocking off the final bits of armored  
scales.

The GUILT let out a diminutive snarl and started swimming insanely, lacerations  
appearing with each pass over the surface of the heart. "No!" Stiles exclaimed. He  
concentrated quickly, the image of a star appearing before him, making time slow down.  
The GUILT continued moving too fast for the serum. With a little more will, he stopped  
time and the GUILT.

'_Ok…' _he thought, feeling the strain of the Healing Touch draining his own energy as  
worked fast, suturing the lacerations. When the vitals were safe once more, he picked up  
the syringe. Filling the needle completely, he turned and injected the serum into the  
stunned GUILT. It twitched and suddenly, his concentration was broken.

The GUILT writhed and twisted, hissing with its final breath before collapsing. It  
disappeared with defeat. Stiles sighed with relief and Kimishima smiled under her mask.  
"Ok, let's fin--" A loud banging against the door alerted the four towards the door, "Open  
up! You have to hand over that patient!" someone yelled. "What the…?" "Just finish up  
the operation!" Victor exclaimed both him and Blackwell leaning against the door to  
keep it from being broken down.

Stiles nodded and turned back to Angie, picking up the suture. _'Almost..!'_ he cut the  
thread and applied Antibiotic Gel. Kimishima handed him the bandages which he took  
and applied. "Ok, operation suc--" The machine started to go erratic. "What?!"  
Kimishima looked at the machine, shocked and confused, "Dammit! What's going on!?  
The Chiral reading is negative!" Dr. Stiles jumped as the vitals started to flat line again.  
He grabbed the Defibrillator and charged it, placing it against Angie's chest.

Nothing… try again!

The banging was getting louder in the back of his mind. Thump!

Nothing… _'Keep trying!'_ he willed himself.

A crash rang in the room, Victor and Blackwell knocked to the ground. Thump!

'_Come on…!'_

Dr. Kimishima ran away from the machines, stopping the intruder. Thump!

'_Please!'_ he thought, something prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Something started to pull him away from Angie but he struggled. Thump!

……

Stiles was brought down like Dr. Kimishima, Victor and Professor Blackwell, hands  
getting pulled sharply behind his back and something metallic clicking onto his wrists.  
"No! Let me go! Angie!"

"Stop struggling!"

"I have to save her!"

"Knock him out!"

"Angie!"

"You can't do anything now!"

"Yes I can!"

As the argument was brought to a swift end, something on the machine changed.

…_Beep... Beep…._

oOoOoOo

Me: Hehehe! Hey Dr. Chase, what do you think of this chapter?

(_silence_)

Me: Chase?

(_silence again_)

Me: ….You've gotta be kidding me! (_runs off_)

Amy: (_runs into the room_) Hey! Big brother wants me to fill in while he's in the slam…  
Author lady? (_looks around_)

REVIEW!


	10. Recovery Unknown

Me: ….

Chase: …

Me: (_taps the bars_) You'll get parole soon…. I think?

Chase: Oh thanks…

Me: What? I have to go and type! Your sister's gonna fill in for you.

Amy: (_walks in_) Hi!

Chase: Ok then. (_smiles_) Do a good job, ok Amy?

Amy: (nods) Ok!

Me: Ok, I don't own Trauma Center (again) because Atlus does.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 10: Recovery Unknown

oOoOoOo

"Come on! We didn't do anything wrong!" Chase yelled, slamming his hands into the  
bars, "We were just doing our jobs!" Victor sat in a corner, getting a pounding headache,  
"Dammit Chase! Sit you're ass down!" "Shut up Victor!" Chase yelled back before  
turning back to the bars. "You'd think after years of development," Clarks sighed,  
"They'd get something other than bars." "Oh they do," Cybil sighed, holding Victor back  
from strangling Chase, "It's just that we aren't in a crime sever enough for the new cells."

Chase finally gave up and slid down the bars, "Oh… why can't Leslie be in here at  
least…" "Because she didn't really get herself in trouble…" Cybil growled, now getting  
mad at Chase as well. Chase jumped to his feet and tried to shake the bars, "Ah! Leslie!  
Please come and visit at least!" That got Chase dragged to his ass in less than a second,  
Cybil and Victor glaring at him so hard, he was amazed he didn't catch fire and die.

"What's the…" Cybil and Victor shushed Chase and looked over there shoulders towards  
the back corner. The silhouettes of Dr. Kimishima and Professor Blackwell were seen  
standing near Dr. Stiles who had been quiet the entire time. Sure, Stiles had woken up  
after getting thrown into the cell as well but that wasn't the problem. They could see him  
flinch at the mention. "…. Should we talk to him?" Chase whispered but Victor shook his  
head.

Dr. Kimishima glared holes into the ground, tapping her shoulder impatiently. _'Damn…  
we were so close!'_ she thought angrily. Out of the corner of her eye, she noted Professor  
Blackwell standing like a zombie and Dr. Stiles in his own little depressed world. Her  
eyes shined with sympathy as she looked at Stiles. _'He was trying so hard too… and  
still…' _She had made several attempts to talk to him, but ended up saying the wrong  
thing so the idea was quickly dropped.

Professor Blackwell was in the same boat as Stiles, if not, a little further sunk. His only  
daughter, gone… it made him realize how lost he was. That feeling of never seeing his  
daughter smile, check her boyfriend and potential spouse, and have grandchildren. _'And I  
haven't spoken to my wife in… damn…'_ He looked at Dr. Stiles with a glare, but couldn't  
hold it. _'I can't blame him… he tried… he tried….'_

"… Professor Blackwell…" Blackwell jumped, startled and looked at Stiles. The young  
surgeon had spoken but didn't look up at Blackwell directly. "…I'm sorry… I tried,  
but… I almost brought her back…. I… almost…" Stiles stopped speaking, shaking his  
head remorse. The old father sighed, "I know you did. You tried everything to bring her  
back."

Stiles shuddered, taking his glasses off as something stung at his eyes. He wiped them,  
ridding of a lone tear with his hand. "Blackwell… I.." "I know Dr. Stiles… It… will take  
a while… to get over it…" Blackwell interrupted. Dr. Stiles fell silent, placing a hand  
against his face. "I never told her though…"

"Oh Leslie! The apple of my eye!" Chase chirped as the nurse appeared. Nurse Leslie  
shook her head and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, "I would've got here  
sooner but I had to get Angie back in a room, set up the machines, get Amy to do…"  
"Wait!" Cybil exclaimed, "Say that first part again." Leslie thought for a second, "I had  
to get Angie back in a room? Why?"

Chase, Cybil, Victor and Clarks looked at Leslie astonished. "She's ok?!" Cybil grabbed  
the bars now, looking at the nurse. Leslie nodded, "She's weak but she'll be fine soon.  
Unfortunately, escorts from Caduceus EUROPE arrived while she was sleeping. They  
aren't very happy." "Oh it doesn't matter!" Chase turned around with a big grin, "Hey  
Derek!" Victor stopped Chase quickly.

"Hey! What the hell now Victor!" Chase barked, trying to shake the research director off  
of him. "You idiot! Keep this under wraps…" Victor hissed. He turned his head, "Dr.  
Kimishima, come over here for a second." Dr. Kimishima looked up, giving them a  
quizzical and cautious eye, but none the less, walked over. "What's going on?" she asked,  
tapping her heel. Victor whispered the details to her. A grin spread on the female doctor's  
face.

"This is just perfect…" she muttered. "Professor Blackwell… a word if you might…?"  
Blackwell leered at the group, walking away from Dr. Stiles to hear what they had to say.

oOoOoOo

Leslie returned for the visiting the imprisoned doctors, walking into Caduceus USA,  
receiving some passerby glares. _'Just ignore it… it'll stop soon…' _she thought, laughing  
nervously. She walked quickly into room 216 where Angie now resided. The blonde  
nurse looked at Leslie, dragged back from her day dream. "Oh, it's just you," she sighed.  
Leslie smiled, "I'm sorry. They're all in jail right now…"

"Wait, what?! Jail?!" Angie turned a sharp eye on Leslie. Leslie sighed and nodded,  
"They explained everything that happened to me. I'm glad you're awake now so I can tell  
you…" So, Leslie went into a lengthy explanation, talking about how Chase and Clarks  
distracted the security for a while and Stiles and Kimishima working. "When they were  
about to announce that the operation was successful, you went into a cardiac arrest,"  
Leslie drooped her head a bit.

"Kimishima said you should've seen Dr. Stiles' face. He was actually starting to cry…"  
Angie's eyes widened, "What? He was…" She looked down at the hospital sheets,  
clenching them in her hands. "Kimishima also told me that he tried to bring you back, but  
then he was knocked to the ground, calling your name and fighting back. He was knocked  
out before you came back…"

Leslie just sat and watched Angie, waiting for any reaction. The bed Angie was sitting on  
creaked as Angie moved, lowering her feet to the ground. "Angie? What are you doing?"  
Leslie asked, watching the younger nurse stood on her feet, wobbling slightly. "I have to  
see Derek…" Angie replied, maintaining her balance using the bed, "I still have to tell  
him something…"

She started to walk away from the bed, wobbling on every step. Once, she almost fell but  
Leslie caught her. "I'll take you to see him… but, it might be a good idea to get some  
clothes on, yes?" Angie blushed, "Uh… right, that might be a good idea…" Leslie smiled  
again, picking up a bag in the corner. "I brought this earlier… I figured you might want  
something other than a hospital gown when you woke up…" "…Thanks Leslie," Angie  
said quietly, taking the bag. She was still red in the face.

"Well, help me to the bathroom please," Angie asked. Leslie nodded.

oOoOoOo

Me: ….

Chase: How'd you get thrown in here…

Me: … I tried to stab someone… then I chained this guy to the wall and told him I  
poisoned his dinner. I gave him a saw and said good luck. Police caught me after an hour  
or so…

Chase: (_moves away again_)

Amy: (_standing outside the bars_) Hehe… I'll just say the next line for you Author Lady.

REVIEW!


	11. On the Other Side

Me, Chase and Victor:

Me: How did this happen again?

Chase and Victor: (_glares_)

Me: Oh well! (_camera zooms out_) I like straight jackets! They make you feel safe! And  
look! (_runs into the wall_) Foamy wall!

Chase: … can't blame her for finding it fun!

Victor: … I hate both of you SO much right now…

Me: (_hits head_) Hehe, don't own Trauma Center! Atlus still does! Foamy walls…. Hehe.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 11: On the Other Side

oOoOoOo

_Tick, tick, tick…_

_Tick, tick, tick…_

_Tick, tick… _"Chase, stop making that racket…" Victor growled, taking the pin from  
Chase. Chase looked at Victor, but then started tapping the bars with his own fingers. "…  
I swear to god Chase, I'm about to strangle you," Victor's eye started to twitch. Chase  
grinned and continued. Victor got ready to pounce but not before a shoe slammed into  
Chase's face. "Cut it out Chase!" Cybil snarled.

The two glares returned and Chase sighed, looking out the bars. "What happened to the  
one phone call rule?" Chase asked. "You used it!" Cybil snapped. Chase thought for a  
second, "Oh yeah… now I remember!" Everyone in the cell gave a collective sigh except  
for Dr. Stiles. Far around the corner, a door opened and closed.

"Hey! Visiting times over!"

"Let her please! She just got out the hospital and she wants to see her boyfriend!"

"… Her?! A boyfriend here? Honey… you can do better…"

"… Just step aside and let us through…"

"Come on, just a--"

CRACK!

"Ow ow ow ow! Ok! OK!"

Chase looked up and saw Leslie round the corner with Angie in tow looking slightly  
pissed. "Ah! Leslie! You're back!" he cheered. Cybil, Victor, Clarks, Kimishima and  
Blackwell looked up as the two nurses came in view of the cell. "Ah, glad to see you on  
your feet," Dr. Kimishima grinned. Angie smiled half-heartedly, looking past them and at  
Dr. Stiles, the only one who had yet moved. She frowned at the sight.

"Yeah, he hasn't moved from that spot," Kimishima continued, "And he's been in such a  
slump. He thinks you're still dead." Angie flinched, glaring at the five, "You didn't tell  
him?" "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise!" Chase chuckled. "More of a heart attack…"  
Victor muttered. Angie shook her head and looked up at Blackwell, "Is this true?"

Blackwell didn't answer, but instead, kept looking at Angie, surprised. "You're… talking  
to me?" Now it was Angie's turn to be surprised, "… I thought about it… in the  
hospital… should've seen it coming." Both fell silent. Leslie moved first, walking off  
towards the corner again.

"What do you want now?"

"The key to the cell…"

"…I'll give you the key if- -"

A loud smack rang in the whole area.

"Damn! Ok lady! It's my first day!"

Leslie walked back over, one small key in hand. She walked up to the cell door and  
opened it. "Well Angie?" she asked and smiled, opening the barred door. Angie nodded  
and walked into the cell. Dr. Kimishima stopped her, holding a sharp gaze, "Remember  
what I said… the man deserves to know how you feel." The silver haired doctor smiled  
and patted Angie's shoulder, "So you do just that…"

Red crept onto Angie's face but she nodded fiercely before it reached her cheeks  
completely. Dr. Kimishima stepped out of Angie's way, giving her a straight line towards  
Dr. Stiles.

oOoOoOo

"Dr. Stiles?" he heard the faint call but he didn't respond. Instead, he turned away facing  
the wall. Something tapped impatiently against the ground as everyone else let out a  
collected sigh. "Why don't you just… you know?" he heard Chase mutter. The tapping  
stopped, replaced by someone hitting Chase continuously over the head. It stopped after  
as thump was heard, accompanied by, "Eh!? Cybil! You didn't have to knock him out!"

He felt a hand on his back but he shrugged it off. "Doctor…" once again, no answer. Two  
arms wrapped around his frame, grabbing him tightly. Dr. Stiles struggled against the  
hold but it was firm. "Stop fighting!" the person exclaimed but he didn't, until a soft,  
familiar whisper reached his ears. "Derek…" He stopped moving, turning his head to see  
who had called to him.

"A-Angie…?" he whispered, raising a hand hesitantly towards her face. It didn't fade  
through like an illusion, but instead, caressed smooth skin, warm to the touch and  
obviously alive. "I'm… not dreaming… right?" Stiles asked. Angie shook her head, her  
own hand grasping the one on her face. "No dream… I'm right here…"

His hand slipped from her face in shock, making her startled slightly. His face was  
hidden again and she moved forward. "Dr. Stiles?" she asked, raising a hand. Dr. Stiles  
took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Angie was surprised at the sudden action,  
one of his arms around her waist and his other hand in her hair, his form shaking. "I  
thought… Angie…" he said.

She didn't answer, her hands resting on the small of his back now. "… They told me  
what happened…" she finally replied. His grip tensed and she felt something drop on her  
shoulder. It was something warm and wet. "It…" he started, "… it scared me…" His grip  
loosened slightly, his head lying against her shoulder. She noticed his glasses on the  
ground, apparently placed there an hour or so before.

"Derek?" she asked her voice slightly wispy. After a few seconds, she continued, "I  
wanted to say something… before the operation started…" "…. I remember…" he  
replied, his voice muffled slightly. Her heart thumped against her chest, she wouldn't  
have been surprised is he could feel it.

"I wanted to tell you…. That…"

'_I thought it was gone….'_

"I… I…."

'_I'm so sorry… I didn't tell you again…'_

Her voice was starting to fade, but she was able to say words she wanted. "I… love  
you…" Dr. Stiles' eyes widened as Angie collapsed suddenly against him, her eyes  
closed. "No… no, no! This isn't happening!" he yelled.

oOoOoOo

Me: (_hitting head_) Ehehehehhehe…..

Victor: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Me: Yes you are! Right Chase?

Chase: What? I'm not an idiot.

Me: No fun… maybe I should give a personal ID on the GUILT I made up for you  
readers!

Chase: They might like it.

Me: Ok, I will then… in the next chapter! See ya!

REVIEW!


	12. And the Clock Tolls Again

Me: (hanging out inside the cafeteria) Make any friends Victor?

Victor: (glares)

Me: Ok… jeez!

Chase: (sits next to them) Hey! Did you talk to that chick ove…?

Me: I did… and then I read her file and found out she had a habit of cutting out people's  
kidneys and eating them cooked or not.

Chase: OO

Me: Time for the ID on the GUILT…

Victor: Wait till the end…

Me: Uh… good idea… I don't own Trauma Center because Atlus does. If I did, it  
probably have some animated cut scenes or something… maybe at least a more  
emotional still shots…. (_goes off thinking_)

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 12: And the Clock Tolls Again

oOoOoOo

"Angie!" Dr. Stiles cried, trying to get the blonde nurse back again. She didn't respond to  
anything. Holding her close, he searched for a pulse on her wrist, finding one barely and  
horrified as it started to fade even more. "We need to get her back to the hospital now!"  
Dr. Kimishima ordered, looking at Leslie. Dr. Clarks shook his head, "Even if we did,  
we'd get sent back here!" "Hope Hospital! Greg should let us in!" Cybil exclaimed.  
Victor shook his head, "They lack equipment!"

"Hey! Hold on!" Chase snapped over the group. Everyone fell silent. "Leslie can still get  
into Caduceus USA so she can get the proper equipment for the operation. We just need  
to get out of here." The commotion had fortunately dragged the attention of the new cell  
guard over. "What's all the… What did you do to that girl!?" the newbie yelled, pointing  
at Angie, eyes turning on a distress Dr. Stiles.

"He didn't do anything," Blackwell said, making his presence known. "He caught my  
daughter… look, you have to let us out." "No, you have to give me one VERY good  
reason," the guard said. Everyone noticed that his red from where Leslie's hand had hit  
him. Dr. Kimishima walked right up to the guard, "It's something called GUILT… heard of it?"

The guard's jaw dropped. "GUILT?! But then…" he looked at Kimishima, then the  
others. "Oh! That's why I recognized that nurse! And him! I was one of your patients!  
Remember, Eric Dorian!?" "You had an advance strained of Tetarti…" Stiles said slowly,  
looking at the guard who nodded. "Well Dr. Stiles, I don't see a need to keep you guys. If  
it's GUILT, then get her to a hospital fast!" Eric said, holding the door opened before  
adding, "Oh, and don't tell my boss!"

"Of course we won't," Dr. Kimishima said assuringly. Dr. Stiles scooped Angie up in a  
bridal fashion. Blackwell looked concerned but when Stiles walked pass without any  
trouble, being mindful of his daughter too, he smiled under his breath. "Thanks again  
Eric…" Dr. Stiles said a small smile on his face but the pained expression still in his  
eyes. Eric grinned, "No problem. Just get your Nurse… wait…" He looked at Leslie, "I  
guess girlfriend now? Yeah... make sure she gets well!"

Leslie coughed quietly behind her hand as Stiles looked at her accusingly, Chase  
laughing under his breath. "Hey lover boy," Cybil snapped, "There's no time for this."  
"Take the back door… Over there…" Eric explained, pointing out a door far in the  
corner. Dr. Stiles nodded. The group set off at a run but Victor stayed back, looking at a  
clock, watching the hands. _'I wonder….'_ His eyes noted the time, _'10:30…. Hm..'_

"Hey! Victor come on!" Cybil hissed loudly enough for Victor to hear. "Alright… I'm  
coming…" he responded in his usual drawl. He jogged after to the door, ignoring the  
glare Cybil had burning into his back as he walked out the door. Cybil took one last look,  
giving a nod to Eric, and closed the door.

oOoOoOo

"Makes me glad that Angeles Bay never really sleeps," Cybil muttered, looking at the  
few cars passing by. "Taxi! TAXI!" A bright yellow car stopped and she opened the  
door, letting Stiles and Blackwell in. As the driver asked, "Where to?" Dr. Kimishima got  
in the front seat. "Hope Hospital! And step on it!" she barked. She looked back at  
Blackwell and Stiles for a second and then back at Cybil, "We'll meet you there." Cybil  
nodded, stepping away and let the car leave.

Victor, Clarks, Chase and Leslie stood on the sidewalk, watching as Cybil walked back  
over. "Ok, talk Victor…" Cybil said, ignoring a passing taxi. Victor looked nonchalantly  
at Cybil. Now Chase, Clarks and Leslie joined in the staring contest. "Victor… if it has to  
deal with Angie's condition…" Chase said, "Then you should've brought it up before  
those two left." Victor sighed, "It's just a passing idea, not anything solid." "Well, talk,"  
Cybil said, tapping her foot.

"There's no time right now…" Victor started to get angry and then yelled, "TAXI!" One  
came to a screeching halt. "That's yours Leslie," Victor said, "We don't have much time  
left." Leslie nodded, a little jumpy at the outburst. She stepped inside the taxi and closed  
the door, the yellow vehicle speeding away in a second. "Taxi! Hey! TAXI!" Chase  
started hollering, getting a third to pull over. He opened the door, "Let's go!"

oOoOoOo

Greg Kasal smiled, "Good job for today! Only one casualty if the reports are accurate..  
right?" The doctors standing before Dr. Kasal nodded, one looking away. "Don't fret  
about it too much J.D. We can't save them all." "…. Ok Dr. Kasal…" the doctor  
mumbled. J.D.'s nurse patted his back. Dr. Kasal sighed, _'Just wait till he's done as an  
intern…' _

"Ok, this wraps up this meeting. Let's get back to wo--" The doors opened, a tall silver  
haired woman stood holding it open. "We need a stretcher," she said coolly. Some of the  
doctors took offense. "Hey! You can't come in demanding a stretcher!" one yelled out.  
The woman's eyes narrowed, "I didn't even finish. We need an OR as well…" Dr. Kasal  
looked at the woman closely.

A man walked up to the woman's side, "It's urgent. We need a stretcher and an OR."  
"We can't let you have a stretcher without a case and an OR without a lice--" Greg's  
mind suddenly clicked as he noticed the winged crest printed on their uniforms. "They  
have licenses! Get a stretcher and the best OR prepped now!" he barked, startling the  
doctors. "But Dr. Kasal..!" "They're from Caduceus! Get to it!"

No questions were asked as all the doctors scrambled, shouting orders at each other and  
getting out of the Caduceus' employees way. Dr. Kasal walked up to stern woman,  
"Might I ask the exact reason for this visit." "It's a long story but it has a few people  
you're familiar with," she responded, moving aside. Dr. Kasal couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Derek?! And… Angie? What happened?" he asked, the stretcher finally arriving.

"GUILT," was the only word Dr. Stiles had to utter while he placed Angie on the  
stretcher to make half of the hospital gasp. Dr. Kasal was quiet as well, shaken mentally.  
Running footfalls broke the eerie silence and a young doctor skid to a halt. "OR's…  
ready Dr. Kasal..!" he panted. Dr. Kasal nodded. They raced off.  
"_So Victor…. What is this idea you have?"_

Leslie ran into Hope Hospital, quickly getting directions to the OR.

"_It's only an idea… remember that…"_

Doctors worked fast, getting Angie hooked on the various machines. "Chiral readings are  
positive!" Leslie cried. The operating tray was set next to the table.

"_I think… the GUILT attacks at a certain time…"_

"It's near the heart again. Probably the same as before," Dr. Kimishima said through  
clenched teeth.

"_If the attacks are already deadly now… the chances are…"_

'_She told me… something I thought I would never hear from her…'_ Dr. Stiles thought,  
'_And I won't let her die before I tell her…'_

"…_If the clock hits eleven tonight…"_

'…_I love… her…'_

"… _she'll die…"_

Dr. Stiles walked up to the operation table. "…I will save Angie!"

oOoOoOo

Me: Hahaha! Slightly confusing at the end. Ok! Listen up! Look at the endings and  
beginnings. The _"speaking"_ with the quotation marks are a conversation happening in  
the taxi! The _'speaking'_ with appositivesis actually thought again! Don't get too  
confused!

Chase: Now mental patient, you owe them an explanation on the GUILT you made.

Me: … I drew a picture of it to but here it goes. Borrowing reviewer MoonCat's  
nickname for the GUILT, the **Midgard Serpent**, is as the story has been showing. It's a  
long, serpent like GUILT with a mouth that opens eight ways and latches onto the heart.  
Its head has a six spikes, three in front and three in back. The body is encased within a  
armor only the laser can shatter and about ever few centimeters, a large claw appears out  
of its body and latches to the heart as well.

It kills through: constriction, poisoning, lacerations, or drain.

It is killed by: Serum, one doze.

Me: Unfortunately, if it was so simple to kill, I didn't say it was the main problem. I  
mean, if Savato has its own rebound, you're gonna be glad this GUILT wasn't in the  
actual game!

Victor: (_glares_) I need to make ANOTHER serum?! … I hate you…

Me: What ever…

REVIEW!


	13. Darkness Turns to Light

Me: Where's Chase?

Victor: I'm not his keeper!

Me: …. Good point…

Victor: For all I know, he might be talking to that psychopath.

Me: Which one?

Victor: …

Me: Oh, the silent on with the muzzle.

Victor: (_nods_)

Chase: (_comes flying in_) Woah!

Me: (_looks at Chase_) Welcome to the room! What took you…?

Chase: (_Out cold_)

Me and Victor: (_sigh_)

Me: I don't own Trauma Center because Altus does… FYI, Lawyers don't come into  
asylums.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 13: Darkness Turns to Light

oOoOoOo

"Mind telling me now why you had to come to Hope?" Dr. Kasal asked, turning away  
from the closed OR door and facing Chase and Cybil. (A.N: Clarks, Leslie, Victor, and  
Blackwell are helping with the operation) "Before I say anything," Cybil replied quietly,  
not looking Kasal in the eye, "It doesn't get out." Kasal looked perplexed but none the  
less, nodded. "Ok," she continued, "This is how it went down…"

Cybil started at the beginning, telling what she knew and Chase filling in some of the  
missing holes. "Wait… Caduceus EUROPE didn't want you to remove the GUILT?"  
Kasal inquired. Chase nodded, "Professor Blackwell figures it must be due to the way it  
just suddenly appeared. GUILT research is supposed to be dropped though…" "We don't  
have a say against the Director…" Cybil groaned.

"I see…" Kasal muttered. He looked at the two again, "Continue please." "Well, Stiles  
wasn't ready to follow through with orders so…" Chase stopped talking with a nervous  
laugh. "You… did the operation anyway…. right?" Dr. Kasal asked, a small smirk  
appearing on his face. Cybil adjusted her glasses, making the lights overhead hide her  
eyes but not the red tint of embarrassment on her face, "Uh… yeah, we did."

"No need to act like that Cybil," Kasal chuckled, shuffling his feet slightly, "Derek struck  
me as the type to pull this stunt." "Derek always was irrational at times," Chase added,  
slinging his arm over Kasal, "but… this time, it's a different reason."

oOoOoOo

Dr. Stiles, once more, applied Antibiotic Gel to Angie's chest before carefully made an  
incision. He felt his temper flare for a second as the same, serpent-like GUILT appeared  
in his and Dr. Kimishima's line of vision. "Damn, it's the same one again," he hissed as  
they both started cutting at the claws anchoring on the heart. "There must be something  
more to this GUILT then…" Kimishima remarked, pulling out a claw with the forceps.

Its grip on the heart disappeared as it started it wild swim, creating multiple lacerations  
and two nasty green ones. They quickly removed the poison and sutured the lacerations  
before Angie's vitals became critical. Stiles filled the syringe with stabilizer and brought  
her vitals back into a safe zone. The whip tail thrashed angrily, stabbing the major muscle  
and dropping vitals a bit while the two doctors continued cutting away at the anchor  
claws.

The GUILT released a miniscule roar of anger as Stiles cut off the final claw and  
prepared to remove it. The whipping tail did the unexpected, aiming not for Angie's heart  
but Dr. Stiles' hand, cutting through the glove and sinking a cut into his hand. "Ah!" he  
stepped back, dropping the forceps and clutching his hand. Dr. Kimishima continued to  
work as Stiles examined his hand.

"What's the damage?" Clarks asked, walking over. By that time, Stiles hand removed his  
glove, revealing a pretty deep cut from his knuckle to his wrist, blood oozing out as it  
started to turn green around the edges. "You should treat that before continuing," Clarks  
said, starting to lead him away from the table but Stiles fought back. "No. I'll just  
bandage it and get back to work," he replied sharply, haphazardly wrapping his hand up  
and putting on a new pair of gloves.

"Stiles, you don't know what effect the poison might have," Victor said from his corner  
of the room, Blackwell nearby. Stiles shrugged it away, "I'll just take the chance." He  
turned back to the table, joining the GUILT battle again. Dr. Kimishima was switching  
between laser and suture, letting Dr. Stiles take over the suturing. "Nice to have you  
back," she quirked, injecting stabilizers as the GUILT stopped swimming around once  
more. He didn't respond.

As the last chip of armor disintegrated, the GUILT went into its final frenzy, lacerations  
appearing with each passover. _'Concentrate!' _Stiles willed himself, the image of a star  
appearing before him once more and time slowed down. He doubled his efforts as the  
GUILT continued its quick pace just like before. Time ceased function, letting him work,  
stitching up the various lacerations, racing vitals to a safe zone and finally injecting the  
serum.

Dr. Stiles allowed his concentration to dissipate, the GUILT writhing in pain. He flexed  
his injured hand which started to sting rather painfully in a short time, watching the  
GUILT disappear, defeated. Back in the shadows, Victor's eyes wandered to the clock  
and counted.

_3…_

Dr. Kimishima checked the Chiral Readings.

_2…_

Dr. Stiles stood by at the ready.

_1…_

Blackwell started charging the Defibrillator.

A loud tick announced 11:00. "Chiral readings are positive!" Dr. Kimishima exclaimed  
as the machines started to go erratic. Dr. Stiles watched in horror as eight small punctures  
appeared through the heart then pulled back. A long beep was heard in the room. "Let's  
get her back and then use the ultrasound," he beckoned Blackwell over, taking the pads.  
He placed the pads down and sent the first shock, getting nothing. "Once more…" he  
muttered, letting the power charge and sending a second shock.

Quick beeps replace the flat one ringing seconds ago. "Ok," he said, removing the pads,  
shaking out his hand again which was starting to burn, "let's find this last GUILT." Dr.  
Kimishima took the ultrasound and placed it over Angie's heart, the small machine  
making nothing appear. Something did when she placed it on the center but it faded  
quickly. "Cut right there," she pointed right at the center. He hesitated but grabbed the  
scalpel none the less and made a small incision.

The small incision was big enough for the major problem to squeeze out. It was white,  
one small glowing orb inside its lumpy form moving around like a deformed eye. The  
rest of its body gave a jellyfish appearance. It floated around the new, large cavity around  
the heart. "There it is…" Dr. Stiles hissed. The red eye turned and flashed, its whole body  
spinning like a top before its tentacles spread in ten directions, each pulling back and  
making a laceration.

"Vitals are critical!" Dr. Kimishima warned, picking up the syringe. "Right, let's get to  
work," he said, picking up the suture. They both set to it again, the ten lacerations  
disappearing quickly with Stiles' handiwork and the vitals safe once more. The  
gelatinous GUILT noticed the working hands and started to move quickly around,  
dodging most of the attempts to cut it directly.

Stiles reached for the laser, trying to ignore the burning in his hand as he turned around.  
The GUILT flinched on contacted with the laser and moved away from the strong beam,  
only to be hit several more times. It spun away, creating ten more lacerations which  
Kimishima set to work on this time, giving Stiles an opportune moment to try and finish  
it. With another sting of the laser, the GUILT halted, tired apparently, allowing an  
injection of the serum.

It pulled a Savato, gaining new found energy and spinning to the center of the heart  
and creating ten lacerations. The tentacles didn't release their hold however and the  
GUILT started to shake. The form started to shift wildly as the GUILT started sinking,  
no, combining with the heart. "Quick! Its burrowing!" Blackwell exclaimed. Dr. Stiles  
looked around and tried concentrating again. A star appeared before him, slowing time  
down. His eyes narrowed as his vision started to blur, the cost of using the Healing Touch  
multiple times.

The GUILT was still moving, disappearing, delivering the final blow towards the one  
woman he had yet to say what he wished to. "Come on…!" he yelled, pushing himself  
closer to the edge, sweat rolling down his face. Time stopped again, the GUILT ceased  
function. _'Finally…'_ his thought, picking up the syringe and filling it with more serum  
and injecting it straight into the malformed parasite.

His mind snapped, time coming back with a crash and the GUILT bubbling viciously, the  
body disappearing but the red orb eye turning black. Dr. Stiles picked it out with the  
forceps. "Chiral readings negative… I think we got it this time," Dr. Kimishima smiled.  
He let out a sigh of relief, "Let's finished the rest of these wounds and stitch Angie up  
then…" It didn't take long actually, a few daps of antibiotic gel here and there and then  
the ending suturing, gelling and bandaging.

"Everything's fine. Operation successful," Kimishima announced. The announcement  
didn't reach Dr. Stiles ears. His vision was fading, the pain in his hand unbearable, but he  
fought long enough to move some of Angie's hair out of her face and smile. His legs  
buckled, his body falling back and that was the last thing he knew before nothing.

oOoOoOo

Me: (_poking Chase with a stick_)

Victor: …

Chase: …

Me: … (_bites Chase's hand_)

Chase: YEOW! WHAT THE HELL! LET GO!

Victor: (_coughs, blocking a laugh_)

Me: Ok! He's awake!

Chase: Ow… what's with your teeth?

Me: They're pointy! (_grins_)

REVIEW!


	14. Lovers Interlude

Me: I'm nearing the end and one problem hasn't been confronted yet.

Chase: You're talking about Miller right?

Me: (_shocked_) Y-You are good! When did your brain return from holiday?

Chase: After that nap!

Victor: Translation, after getting my ass whooped.

Chase: …Shut up…

Me: (_laughs_) I don't own Trauma Center! Atlus does! I own the Jellyfish and Serpent  
GUILT! (_shows picture to Chase_) See!

Chase: Get that away from me!

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 14: Lovers Interlude

oOoOoOo

**3 Days Later…**

It was blinding when she opened her eyes, taking in the bright, white room with a few  
blinks. Angie's eyes adjusted after she started looking around, noticing the lacking  
number of machines. She tried sitting up, but after something pulled at her chest, she  
flopped back against the bed. _'Stitches…'_ she thought angrily, biting her lip slightly. _'Oh  
well…'_

Angie looked around again from her position, finding she was sharing the room with  
someone else. _'Oh… I must be disturbing them… smooth…'_ she mentally smacked  
herself, rolling over towards the door. Frankly, she was kind of upset waking up with no  
one here, except another sleeping patient.

A knock came from the door. "Hello Angie!" Leslie said, smiling. She walked over to the  
bed and sat down, "how are you feeling?" Angie rolled her head, "Ah… ok I guess. The  
GUILT's gone this time right?" Leslie nodded, but then looked slightly serious, "You  
actually had two GUILT but they were one in the same." Angie looked at Leslie,  
shocked, "What?!" "Yes, but Dr. Stiles and Dr. Kimishima got rid of them," Leslie  
replied, trying to calm Angie down.

"Oh…" Angie sighed. She tried sitting up again, succeeding and laying against a propped  
pillow, "Where is Dr. Stiles anyway?" Leslie became quiet. Angie stared intently at her  
fellow nurse, waiting for an answer. "Leslie…" she said, becoming a little impatient.  
Leslie raised a hand and pointed towards the other bed. Angie looked towards the other   
occupant and then looked back at Leslie. "Straight answer…" "That is a straight  
answer…"

"Pointing at the other…." Angie stopped as the realization dawned, "What happened  
during the operation this time!?" Leslie thought for a second, "Let's see… fighting the  
GUILT… Clarks mentioned something… He did use that 'Healing Touch' ability of his  
four times I believe…" "F-Four…?" "And Clarks mentioned something about the GUILT  
poisoning him…" "….." "Angie?"

Leslie became concerned, wanting to stay but a little girl ran by the room. "Nurse Leslie!  
Help!" Chase panted, stopping at the door. Leslie got out of the seat and walked over to  
Chase. "What is it Chase?" she asked, stepping out of the door. Chase sighed, "Some of  
the kids wanted to play Hide and Seek. I stepped out the door and zoom! They're gone!"  
Leslie shook her head and quickly marched off, Chase leaving as well.

"Chase… you know that's the whole point of Hide and Seek…"

"I know but I thought it was going to stay in the playroom!"

Angie rolled her eyes and looked away from the door. Her eyes fell upon the other bed,  
wishing that it wasn't obscured from her vision by the curtain. Quickly, she came up with  
a plan, scratching it out and just deciding to walk over as best as she could. She dangled  
her feet over the edge of the bed and flinched at the contact with the icy floor. It took a  
while for her to get use to the floor, slowly rising to her feet, wobbling slightly. She  
wrapped the hospital sheet around her shoulders before making her way over to Dr.  
Stiles' bed.

She pushed the curtains aside, being mindful to close them after passing. He looked just  
like nights before, sleeping quietly and glasses resting on the bedside table. The only  
thing that reminded Angie that he wasn't at all fine was how quiet Stiles did breath and  
how his skin was paler than normal. No chair was provided next to his bed. She sighed,  
taking a seat on the edge of the bed instead, staring at the ground.

Biting her lip again, she looked up after a few minutes of silence. "… I… was hoping…  
after all this… you wouldn't end up as a patient again…" she whispered. "Even before  
the operation… I kept thinking 'As long as I don't get well, just to find him dying…'"  
She smiled faintly. Her hands clenched into fists as they rested on her lap. "You put  
yourself in harms way…"

Angie turned her eyes on Dr. Stiles once more. "… Dr. Kimishima was about to tell me  
something… I know you wanted to tell me something as well…" She sighed, "Was it…  
something else? I understand… if you don't love me. I mean… it's not professional  
anyway…"

Something landed on her hand. It was warm and wet. She brought a hand to her eyes,  
surprised to find she was crying. "I shouldn't be crying…." she wiped her eyes, "I  
guess… everything that happened… It's too much in the end…" She shut her eyes, trying  
to fight the tears, "I'm sorry… about everything… if saying that was just enough…"  
Angie laid down next to Dr. Stiles, curling up into a ball and tightening her grasp on the  
covers slightly.

"If only you were awake…" she sighed. The hospital sheet she had wrapped around her  
shoulders was pulled tightly as she brought them up. She rolled over, resting her head on  
his chest, letting his heartbeats lulling her back to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Stiles woke up to a loud commotion in the halls, his body heavy like lead and vision  
blurred due to his lack of glasses. All of this brought his mind to the conclusion of being  
still half asleep. His foggy mind processed bits and pieces of the yelling, the haze  
clearing in his thought process.

"God dammit!"

"Calm down! She couldn't have gotten that far… I mean, she's still healing from the  
stitches…"

'_Who's healing from what now?'_ Dr. Stiles thought. He closed his eyes in an attempt to  
fall asleep again, trying to roll over, but finding he couldn't. _'Huh?'_

"Ok… Angie might've just wandered off to work…"

'_Angie?!'_ his eyes shot open, alarmed. He was ready to jump… well, not jump, but get to  
his feet and help find Angie, however, his left arm refused to rise nor this weight on his  
chest lift. He looked down, coming face to face with someone with blonde hair, curled up  
against his side and sleeping through the ruckus unlike himself. Actually, he still wasn't  
completely sure whether this was a clever trick of the mind or just a very real dream.

The lead-like weight disappeared from his right arm as he moved, bringing his hand  
towards Angie and patting her head lightly. She squirmed slightly at the touch, letting out  
a small sigh, but didn't seem to wake up. He was relieved at the least since he didn't  
know what her reaction would be. _'She'll probably be mad about me getting back into a  
hospital as a patient again…'_

His mind wandered off, not noticing Angie stir once more and raise her head. "Dr.  
Stiles?" she asked, pulling him back towards his state of mind. He looked startled as he  
stuttered, "O-Oh… uh, morning Angie…" She started to rise slowly from her sleeping  
position, flinching ever so slightly as her stitches stung. Stiles took the chance to sit up as  
well, watching her closely.

"I'm sorry," was the silence breaker from Angie. "What?" "I'm sorry… I guess I woke  
you up…" she said, a hint of concern in her voice. His body felt much lighter as he shook  
his head, "Actually, all the doctors yelling in the hall woke me up. Guess you should  
leave a note next time you leave you bed." Her face turned faintly pink, "Oh… I didn't  
know it was a search party…"

Silence fell once more, only broken by the running footsteps of doctors and nurses still  
'looking' for Angie. "I know it might seem rude…" Stiles finally said, "But… could you  
explain why you were on my bed?" She closed her eyes at the comment, thinking how  
exactly to answer. "Well, I woke up and talked to Leslie for a while…" she said. In  
record time, she looked straight at him with a glare, "She also told me about the  
operation."

He gulped, "Ok, about that…" The glare remained steady as he tumbled over words to  
make a convincing sentence for getting poisoned and the Healing Touch, ultimately  
failing. "Derek, you could've killed yourself!" she exclaimed, "Pushing your body  
beyond it's limit! Circulating a poison which you had no clue of its potential and  
probably fatal effects! This is almost like the time you were infected with GUILT!"

Angie started breathing heavily from the outburst, wincing from the strain it placed on  
her body. To her surprise, Dr. Stiles started smiling softly. "There's the old Angie I  
know…" he whispered. Her breathing became wavered at the statement. She shut her  
eyes to fight against the returning tears but to no avail. Dr. Stiles pulled her into a tight  
embrace as she sobbed, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. They were  
found asleep later by Dr. Kasal.

oOoOoOo

Me: Everyone was hoping for some closure huh?

Readers: Yeah!

Me: Just wait… I have two more chapters to type so don't worry. I was looking into  
making a doujinshi maybe. Yay doujinshi!

Chase: A comic! Sweet!

Victor: Oh dear god… more time for humiliating us…

Me: It's not humiliating! Time for part two on my GUILT anyway so shut up for a  
second. (_snorts_) Ok, part two of the GUILT (I'll call it… **Chronos**, haha… that's Greek  
for Year and Time… hey, trying to follow the naming process of all the GUILT). As  
described, it looks like a jellyfish with the ability to morph and burrow into the heart.  
However, it is born weak and bypasses the body's defenses and goes INTO the heart,  
using its energy until it can kill the host. IE, it cannot burrow into the heart because it's a  
baby. **Chronos** takes years to develop but in that time, will take over the cells.

Chase: Auto Immune in medical terms…

Me: (_coughs slightly_) Where was I? Oh yeah, it makes the **Midgard Serpent **(Now  
named **Karios** (means time also)) as another means of defense when it gets to a certain  
level of maturity, in this case, 16 years mature.

Kills by: Lacerations, Burrowing, Energy Drain

Stopped and Killed by: Laser and Serum (two dozes)

Me: Well, see ya in the next chapter…. Hey Chase, Victor! I got my driver's permit!

Chase and Victor: Holy Hell! (_run_)

Me: Wow… they agreed on something and I was being serious… THE WORLD'S  
ENDING! AH! (_runs_)

REVIEW!


	15. Board of Directors

Me: Smart ass computer…. Locking the damn keyboard….

Chase: …

Victor: (_chuckles_)

Me: Shut up! This is the second to last chapter! Wait, what am I gonna do for the last  
chapter?

Chase: Epilogue!

Victor: Something that isn't half assed and lame…

Me: (_sighs_) I'm use to this now…. What ever, I still don't own Trauma Center because  
Altus does. And since I'm out of the asylum, I think its best I remember saying that.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 15: Board of Directors

oOoOoOo

Though Dr. Stiles had yet said anything to Angie, they weren't seen apart as they started  
working Hope Hospital just like old times. She kept him in line before he did anything  
too reckless and he, in return, started watching her from the other doctors. It wasn't that  
something bad might happen if they flirted with her (except getting their asses whooped)  
but he just wanted to be careful.

Nothing at Hope had really changed if one didn't include the new doctors, interns and  
nurses. The Caduceus employees had earned admirers, including some they didn't expect  
to see again, those being GUILT patients before. When they weren't being asked  
questions, everyone worked as they would at Caduceus with a feeling of dread hanging  
over them like death, knowing soon they would have to face the Directors.

"Don't stress over it," Angie sighed, "They might just suspend you temporarily at the  
most. I don't even think that. Miller had no right to try and study GUILT again." "I hope  
you're right," Dr. Stiles mumbled, "Miller might find a loop though." There was no  
argument there, Miller was very good at justifying his motives and finding loops to use.

She slumped against his shoulder, "… I don't want to leave Caduceus USA… I don't  
want to leave you…" Hesitantly, Stiles wrapped an arm around his beloved nurse, "I  
know... I don't want you to leave either." "What are you saying?" she asked, feeling her  
heart pound as her excitement welled. "Well… Angie…" he started. His brain searched  
for the right words, making him slowly continue, "… during… no, not even during…  
before this had happened… I wanted to tell you… I…"

A knock came at the door, making both of them jump. Dr. Kasal chuckled, "Was I  
interrupting something Derek? Angie?" Light brown eyes clashed with celadon eyes and  
both moved away quickly, turning pink. "U-Uh…" Dr. Stiles looked around while Angie  
remained silent. "I'm sorry if you were going to confess something," Kasal continued,  
"But… you've been called to a meeting… by the board and directors of Caduceus…"

oOoOoOo

There they stood, facing the small yet higher ups of their jobs. Their scrubs from  
Caduceus were once again their uniform as they were stared down by the infuriated  
Director Miller and associates as well as Sidney. Hoffman, for some reason, wasn't  
present.

"May the one who came to the decision of disobedience step forward…"

Stiles looked at everyone in the row, finding everyone was looking at each other with the  
same thought. Almost in unison, they all moved forward. "We… all decided against the  
orders," he said, bowing his head slightly. Dr. Kimishima watched Miller's eyes closely,  
seeing the anger boil. "You know that strain could've been better than the ones found  
from Adam…" he growled.

"But GUILT experiments and treatment were…!" "Silence Stiles…" Sidney ordered,  
"Miller is still speaking." Dr. Stiles stopped talking. Miller rose from his seat, "… I know  
GUILT is forbidden from research, but this is different… a more advance subject of  
study…" His eyes trailed over the group, "If the time could be expanded… then everyone  
would be without disease…"

"At what cost Miller?! A parasitic creature that could kill them at any time?!" Dr.  
Kimishima roared. Miller glared her down, "Be glad Doctor that you're not already in jail  
for helping Delphi!" Dr. Kimishima backed down with a jump. Blackwell moved forward  
but Miller killed this as well, exclaiming, "Don't think that cell we had you in is  
occupied!"

It became silent again, Miller's gaze unwavering. "Now," he spoke up, "the one who  
came up with the idea to operate after the direct orders not to, step forward…." Once  
again, they exchanged glances but Dr. Stiles sighed, "Fine…" He parted from his fellow  
employees. The glare of the light reflected on his glasses, obscuring his eyes from direct  
contact.

"Why am I not surprised..?" Sidney sighed. Miller's temper flared, "Dr. Stiles, this was  
something I was expecting from a rookie, not a professional surgeon. You should be able  
to follow orders. How do you respond?" "…." Stiles didn't answer. Miller's brow  
twitched with annoyance. "Dr. Stiles…" "… It was a foolish idea…" Stiles finally said.  
Miller nodded, "At least you know…" "No!" Stiles yelled suddenly, "It was a foolish  
idea for more testing!"

"Stiles…!" Sidney started but Miller cut in, "Continue Stiles…" Something in his voice  
made Stiles waver. "… Look, Adam and the GUILT is supposed to be gone… though  
Angie was infected with a timed GUILT… nobody needs to suffer from a horrific death."  
"Ah…" Miller smirked. Blackwell sent a glare at Miller from behind Stiles, _'Something  
__isn't right…'_ He tapped Kimishima on shoulder.

"Kimishima… something seems off…" he hissed. "So… you noticed as well," she  
whispered back. Neither of them moved, some of the continuing argument slipping in and  
out of hearing. "I don't even think that's Miller," she replied, "He's been acting weird  
ever since that one of those small Delphi raids." "But that means…" Blackwell muttered,  
starting to think.

"Dr. Stiles, I hereby strip you of your license," Miller said. Instantly, there was an outcry  
of fury from Chase, Clarks, Cybil, Leslie and even Victor. "What are you talking  
about?!" "You can't get rid of him!" "He's one of the best surgeons we have!" "That's  
enough…" someone said. The door had opened without anyone had noticed. Dr.  
Hoffman was standing in the door, Angie by his shoulder, and a paper in his hand.

"Director Hoffman!" Dr. Stiles exclaimed. Miller moved back slightly. "Sorry I'm late…  
I was getting something from our branch in Japan… who's that?" Dr. Hoffman asked,  
looking at Miller. "What do you mean 'who'?" Sidney asked. The other board members  
were becoming uncomfortable. "Well… I just got Miller's condition from Caduceus  
JAPAN…" Hoffman continued, raising the paper slowly, "he needed surgery when he  
was infected with GUILT in Okinawa's Delphi branch…"

There were several gasps and everyone looked at 'Miller,' alarmed. 'Miller' looked  
around and soon started to laugh. "So… I've been found out…" his voice had changed, a  
familiar ring in Dr. Kimishima's ears. "Y-You… Your…!" she stuttered. 'Miller'  
nodded, "I thought I wouldn't cross paths with the Delphi traitors again but it was a  
chance I wasn't willing to pass up. That… and a new GUILT subject… your daughter  
would've been the perfect replacement…"

Angie gasped and Stiles growled, "You leave Angie out of your plans bastard!" "You  
lucky Stiles…" 'Miller' sneered, "Without the GUILT for study… there's no more  
reason to be here…" The lights went out and a ruckus broke out. Chairs skidded,  
footsteps were shuffled around and the sound of breaking glass erupted. "Man will fall!"  
was the final words they heard from the imposter as he escaped.

The lights came on once more; Dr. Kimishima couldn't help but smirk at the irony.  
"Dammit! He got away!" Chase yelled. He rushed at the door, Angie and Hoffman  
moving aside, "Come on, we can still catch him!" He ran out the door, followed by some  
security and Cybil. Victor just looked around, crossing his arm and masking his anger.  
Sidney's eyes were blocked by the light glare this time, but he muttered under his voice,  
"That bastard… make a fool of me huh? …"

Dr. Hoffman walked over to Dr. Stiles and the remaining doctors. "Sorry about all of  
this… we were supposed to keep Miller catching GUILT a secret but…" Hoffman  
sighed, "I guess word leaks out somehow… Dr. Stiles, I expect you on Monday…" "But  
Dr. Hoffman…" "That wasn't Miller and you still have your license… I EXPECT you to  
be at work on Monday…" Hoffman said. He turned and left, several doctors walking next  
to him, asking what was with the power.

Dr. Stiles watched Hoffman leave, turning his head towards Angie. She walked over to  
him, fiddling with her hands, "So… I'll see you… on Monday..?" She looked at him,  
smiled slightly. He scratched his head, "Uh… I guess so…" He looked at her, they eyes  
connecting but they both looked away, laughing nervously. "O-Ok… well…" she said.  
She turned around and started to walk away.

Sidney and the associates walked out and Angie was almost right behind them. "W-  
Wait!" he exclaimed. She stopped but didn't turn around. He walked over and placed a  
hand on her shoulder, "Angie… I want to tell you something…" The room seemed to  
have only the two of them as she turned around. "Yes Doctor?" she asked, confusion  
shown. "I… before Dr. Kasal came in… I wanted to say… I," he searched for the right  
words, "It's just… I… I… well…"

He leaned forward, catching her in a soft, nervous kiss. Her eyes widened from the  
sudden and very bold move but she soon relaxed, wrapping her arms around Dr. Stiles.  
The kiss became more passionate as he wrapped his arms around Angie, more confident.  
Suddenly, there was a tapping on his shoulder and they broke apart. "What?" he asked.  
Dr. Kimishima looked ready to burst, "Uh… you guys need to.. need to.. work on your  
timing…" She started laughing.

Blackwell was staring at them, Chase had a camera, Leslie was cooing at the scene, Cybil  
was laughing behind her hand, Clarks was whistling, and the entire staff of Caduceus  
USA was standing at the door. Victor broke the silence, yelling, "FINALLY!" Everyone  
stared at him as he started walking away.

oOoOoOo

Me: Hahaha… a little OOCness for Victor at the end.

Victor: ….

Me: Hey, you would be like the first to notice.

Victor: I don't read into people's emotions… You try walking passed some gossiping  
girls in the hall and don't catch anything…

Cybil: Victor…

Victor: What now?

Cybil: That was me… talking to Kimishima and Leslie the other day…

Victor: Ah… AW! Dammit! (_runs_)

Kimishima and Cybil: (_chase_)

Me: Ok, one more chapter to go. Oh, by the way, I drew the GUILT and posted it on my  
dA account. If you want to see it, click on my name and it's in my profile. And if you can  
guess who was Miller, you get a cookie…

REVIEW!


	16. Epilogue

Me: Yay! Everything is fixed again! (_jumping around_)

Chase: And we aren't in an asylum anymore!

Victor: Yay…

Me: Lighten up Victor… it's the last chapter.

Victor: What! It is! Yes! Oh thank god!

Me: …you suck… stop being mean or else I'm adding a Bonus chapter were they make  
you go to the beach.

Victor: ….

Chase: (_laughing_)

Me: I don't own Trauma Center because Altus does! Oh, and cookies to the Reviewer  
named 'Me' and 'Alexa' who tried guessing 'Adam' and 'Owen'. The answer was that  
Blonde Guy with No Name…

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center: Racing Against Time

Chapter 16: Epilogue

oOoOoOo

Crimson heels tapped against the white tiled floor on the third floor. Her blonde hair  
fanned out behind her as she continued this quick walk, looking into every room she  
knew was normally empty. Angie was nearing the end of the hall, holding a clip board  
against her chest. She glanced at it occasionally and the clocks in the hall.

_10:45_

'_Why is it so difficult to find one person...?'_ she wondered, coming up to the last door in  
the hall. She opened it slowly and quietly, knowing who was going to be on the other  
side. Indeed, as the light flooded into the room hitting a small couch, someone grumbled,  
rolling over to shield the light from their face. She stepped into the room and closed the  
door silently.

Making as little noise as possible, she walked over the desk, setting her clipboard down.  
She turned around and moved slowly towards the couch. Angie smiled softly at the sight.  
Just like nights before, his breathing was light, eyes shut tightly and hair disheveled more  
than usual. He had failed to remove his glasses before falling asleep.

Angie reached out with a hand and caressed his face, moving some of his hair from his  
face. She didn't mind when his eyes started to open and just continued to smile. Dr. Stiles  
yawned and looked at Angie, "Huh? Oh… good morning Angie… or night…?" "It's still  
night," she answered, absent mindedly petting his hair. "Do I have night shift again?" he  
grumbled and she shook her head, "No."

He sat up slowly, sending a fearful glance at the clock. Her hand fell away and she turned  
around to look at the clock as well, watching as the small hand ticked closer to 11:00. He  
pulled her back into a hug. She relaxed in his hold, whispering, "It's alright Derek…" He  
wasn't listening as he waited for the clock to hit 11:00.

Eleven came… and passed, Dr. Stiles sighing with relief and kissing Angie's forehead.  
"Are you going to do this every time the clock hits eleven?" she asked, leaning against  
his chest. "I… it's just..." he muttered but she hushed him, "No… I understand Derek…"  
"When Tyler found you bleeding to death…" "Derek…" "I'm sorry Angie…" he  
whispered.

They both sat in silence; Dr. Stiles had yet to release his hold on Angie. "I don't have  
night duty either…" she replied quietly. "Ah… I se... wait… huh?" he turned red, letting  
go. She giggled, "What are you thinking doctor?" "I… uh, nothing…" he looked away,  
failing to rid of his embarrassment. "Move over a bit," she said. He complied, but was  
still confused as to what she was planning.

"Since you don't trust me going home now," she declared, "I'll sleep right here." She laid  
down on the couch and he jumped, "Wha!?" "I'm tired and it's too late to go home…  
that, and you wouldn't want me to go home right now anyway…" she explained again. "I  
guess…" he trailed. He felt his collar get jerked downward and his lips connected with  
Angie's. It lasted for a second or so but it didn't seem like such.

They broke apart and now it was her turn to blush at the awkward position. He noticed  
and roll to the side. He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her into another hug.  
She snuggled against his chest, a smile playing on her lips again.

"Hey… Angie?"

"Yes Derek?"

"Before you fall asleep, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead…"

"How did you get Chase to stop teasing us?"

"… Well, it deals with a camera phone and Amy."

Dr. Stiles chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly once more, "I love you Angie…" She  
took in a shuttering breath, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you too Derek." Her  
breathing slowed as she fell asleep. He smiled before the night took him as well.

oOoOoOo

_If you, if you could return  
Don't let it burn, don't let it fade  
I'm sure I'm not being rude  
But it's just your attitude  
It's tearing me apart  
It's ruining everything  
And I swore, I swore I would be true  
And honey so did you  
So why were you holding her hand  
Is that the way we stand  
Were you lying all the time  
Was it just a game to you_

_But I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_Oh, I thought the world of you  
I thought nothing could go wrong  
But I was wrong  
I was wrong  
If you, if you could get by  
Trying not to lie  
Things wouldn't be so confused  
And I wouldn't feel so used  
But you always really knew  
I just wanna be with you_

_And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to. do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_And I'm in so deep  
You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_You know I'm such a fool for you  
You got me wrapped around your finger  
Do you have to let it linger  
Do you have to, do you have to  
Do you have to let it linger_

_-Linger, The Cranberries_

oOoOoOo

Me: Once again… I suck at endings… (_sighs_) Oh yeah! Thanks to everyone who  
reviewed and GS Dragono for the camera phone idea.

Victor: You do suck…

Me: (_gets an anger mark_) That's it! You're getting a bonus chapter with a vacation!

Victor: What!? NO! Anything but that!

Me: Too late emo!

Victor: It's never too… wait… did you just call me emo?

Me: Yes! But you're acting like freaking Shikamaru! That's it! That Beach Bonus is  
next!

Victor: Dammit!

Chase: Smooth Victor… oh well… (_runs off_) Hey guys! Vacation time!

Me: Oh yea.. I'm slightly depressed so I'm gonna write a fanfiction on the aftermath  
of failing mission 6-4. Bye bye!

REVIEW!


	17. Bonus: Shut Up and Smile

Me: (_glaring at Victor_)

Victor: I don't want to go to the beach!

Me: That's too damn bad!

Victor: (_moves back_)

Me: I don't own Trauma Center because Altus does… Oh, by the way, this is more of a  
thank you chapter to those who read my story! Thank you! (_bows_)

Victor: I hate readers now…

Me: Don't make me make you lose your swimming trunks…

Victor: …

Me: Oh yeah, if it seems like it has some VictorCybilish stuff… I guess you could say  
this is dedicated to my friend Professor Raine aka YukiSato.

oOoOoOo

Trauma Center

Bonus Chapter: Shut Up and Smile

Warning: This chapter might contain OOCness for the unfortunate dislikes of some  
readers. If your brain melts due to the lame attempts at humor, the author apologizes  
ahead of time.

oOoOoOo

"No dammit! You can't make me!" Victor snarled holding onto the laboratory door like it  
was his life line. "Victor! You never leave this damn office and it's your day off today,"  
Cybil yanked at the pale man's arm in vain. Victor whipped his head around and yelled,  
"What about them!?" The 'them' was Dr. Derek Stiles, Nurse Angie Thompson, Dr.  
Tyler Chase and Nurse Leslie Sear.

"Angie! You always seemed the sensible one!" Victor exclaimed. Angie huffed, "God  
really? Am I that uptight?" "Sorry to say, sometimes yes," Derek admitted. Angie  
punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Come on Victor! It won't be that bad!" Tyler  
exclaimed but Victor's vitals dropped, "Oh hell no! Anything that involves you turns out  
bad! VERY bad!"

Cybil sighed, "We're not getting anywhere at this rate…" She pulled out a syringe filled  
with a familiar liquid. Victor leapt higher, "Nonononono! Not that!" "Well let go of the  
door!" "No!" "Victor, we're going to count to three…" "I don't believe you…"

"1…"

"I'm still not going…"

"2…"

"Can we get Chase out of this equation?" he asked. The five shook their heads.  
"Reconsider… please?" Cybil stabbed him with the needle and let go, letting him slump  
to the floor as the anesthesia took effect. Cybil turned to the others, holding the syringe in  
her hand, "So… who's carrying him?"

oOoOoOo

"I hate you guys…"

"Victor… you've been working in the dark too long…"

"Have you noticed how pale you've become?"

"Why would I care?"

….

"See… got you aga--"

Victor was shoved onto the sandy beach, face down, wearing black swim trunks. Cybil  
lifted him up, "Be glad your swimming suit matches your demeanor." "Hey! How's this  
spot?!" Tyler called, standing halfway between the beach and sea. "Move back a little  
more!" Derek hollered. They watched Tyler's figure shrink as he moved back a few feet.  
"Here?!" he called again. Cybil looked, "That's good!"

Leslie stepped out of the car, wearing a loose, flower printed shirt and a pink sarong  
around her waist. She was carrying a colored sun umbrella and a beach ball. "Angie, can  
you grab the towels please?" she asked, shifting the umbrella slightly. Angie stepped out  
with the multi-colored towels, wearing a vest jacket and green sarong. "I got them  
already Leslie." "Ok!"

Victor dusted himself off, coming face to face with a bag. "What's this for?" "You need  
to carry something at least," Cybil sighed, "So carry this." Victor grumbled but took the  
bag, turning and walking towards the area Tyler declared 'Party Spot.' He set it under the  
shady umbrella just as Derek set down an ice chest.

"Ok, nobody's swimming until you put sun block on," Angie ordered, pulling the white  
bottle out of the bag, "and Victor… this trip is mostly to get you out of the dark, you're  
swimming." Victor groaned. Tyler sighed, "Victor… suck it up." Victor scoffed but  
shivered as something ran down his back. Someone started rubbing his back and he  
moved away. "Dammit Victor!" _'Damn, it's Cybil…'_

The pale research doctor was forced to stay still as Cybil applied the freezing lotion on  
his back. "You're doing mine after you finish your arms, legs and face," she said, moving  
away. His skin turned peachy, "Uh… no thank you?" "Nice try…" Oh… he knew she  
was smirking, he was just going to suck it up, turn around and… holy crap, how'd he  
never notice she had shape?

"Victor… Victor? Dude! You're so spacing!" Tyler exclaimed, slapping the small bottle  
into Victor's hand and laughing. The blonde doctor leapt over the ice chest and ran for  
the water like an insane child in orange trunks, his nurse following with the beach ball.  
All of this happened without Victor's knowledge still, even the bottle fell to the ground.  
He woke up as he saw white before his eyes. "You have a nosebleed…" it was Cybil  
again.

'_God… why can't it be someone else pulling my attention away then grabbing it back?'_  
he inwardly groaned. Cybil was wearing a grey two piece with a small, silver ring in the  
front and, most obviously, a small tied bow in the back as the top and the second part...  
No Victor… no wandering eyes. "For a genius, you don't take simple orders that well…"  
she smiled. Victor looked down and grabbed the bottle, "No… just give me a second!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Ok…" Oh bother…

Meanwhile, out in the shallow part of the sea, Tyler and Leslie were hitting the ball back  
and forth. "What's taking those two?" Leslie asked, tapping the beach ball high. Tyler  
chuckled, "It's just Victor…. Staring at Cybil's chest…" "And what about Stiles and  
Angie?" "That rock over there…" Tyler pointed over his shoulder and the ball hit him in  
the head.

"Tyler… we're over here…" Derek said, looking out from the water, wearing his blue  
trunks. "Oh, my bad…" Tyler chuckled. Angie was glaring holes right into him. "Ok you guys!  
We're here finally!" Cybil called. Everyone looked over at them. "Wow… do you even  
know how to swim Victor?" Tyler asked. Victor's eye twitched, "Yes! I happen to know  
Chase!" "No Chase! We're at the beach, vacation—not the hospital…" Tyler fell back in the   
water, but sprung up, "Ah! Cold!"

"And you're wondering why we're still in the shallow end…" Angie sighed, standing up  
with Derek next to her. Tyler glared, "You never said it was freezing!" "You just can't  
handle it. You were never good with cold things in school," Derek said. Tyler chucked  
the beach ball at Derek's head, making the other doctor fall into the water. "Hey!" Angie  
exclaimed, splashing water in Tyler's direction.

It was a juvenile Victor hadn't seen in years. Before him were people no longer doctors,  
but just civilians enjoying the beach. A small smirk broke on his face but disappeared as  
a small torrent of water smacked him in the face. "Oh… uh…" everyone stepped back as  
Victor crossed his arms, a glare evident in his eyes. All other eyes turned Tyler who was  
staring at Leslie. Leslie was trying in vain to hide behind her hands, peeking through her  
fingers.

Victor started to chuckle, no, laugh almost evilly. Everyone moved back just a touch  
more. "So… you want me to 'enjoy' this vacation? I'll show you!" he growled. He sent a  
wave of water towards Leslie with a kick, hitting Tyler more than her. Tyler opened his  
eyes, spitting out some water, "Oh… you're going to get it!" The fight broke out once  
more, Victor falling prey to a normal act he would've tried in vain to avoid.

Victor grinned as Tyler slipped; pulling Leslie down into the water on accident but yelled  
as his back was hit. He spun around, splashing the person back. Silence again. "Oh…" he  
said, slinking away at as he faced Cybil. (Victor: …. Me: Haha!) She suddenly smiled  
and laughed, splashing him back, "That's the spirit!"

Victor stared at the Iron Vixen in disbelief. "Come on… smile!" she said, splashing him  
again. "Or laugh! We know you can… you laughed a minute ago!" Leslie said and  
squeaked as Tyler grabbed her suit instead of her hand. Victor sighed and smiled slightly.  
"Why do you guys want me to smile now?" Victor looked at the four quizzically. _'Four?  
Wait…'_

He felt his arms get yanked back and Tyler, Cybil and Leslie moved in close. They made  
him turn around, coming face to face with Angie, holding a camera. "Say cheese!"

oOoOoOo

Victor: …. I hate you…

Me: Hey, could've been worse for you.

Victor: … (_walks away_)

Me: Hey! I need a new muse for my next story… Bye for now! Oh, and thank you GS Dragono,  
Picup, Great Beaver, Crazy Girl Person, MoonCat, Alexa, 'Me', 'Someone', Christine, and Raine!


End file.
